verbrennen, von innen
by Maia May
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Charlie ist zurück in Rumänien, aber in ihm lodern noch immer Wut und Verzweiflung und Trauer und es wird alles, nur nicht besser, bis das Feuer schließlich herausbricht. Teil vi kalte Asche.
1. i  schwelen

**verbrennen, von innen

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, Magischen Wesen und Magischen Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Anmerkung: **Das hier wird eine kurze Geschichte (ich rechne mit vier Kapiteln) zu einer Idee, die mir seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten im Kopf herumschwirrt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**i || schwelen **

„Erzähl mir von deinem Land", sagt Mihai.

Charlie dreht sich um und beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Wozu?", fragt er, „Kann man doch alles in den Zeitungen lesen. Der Krieg ist vorbei, der Dunkle Lord besiegt, was brauchst du noch zu wissen?"

Er starrt in die Finsternis der Nacht und versucht, seinen stockenden Atem zu beruhigen.

Mihais Hand landet weich und tröstend auf Charlies Schulter. Er schüttelt sie ab. Charlie will sein Mitleid nicht. Er will niemanden sehen, überhaupt niemanden, und mit niemandem reden. Er ist so lange, wie er musste, in England (_zu Hause!_) geblieben, hat geantwortet, wenn man ihn etwas gefragt hat, und hat die erstbeste Möglichkeit (_zur Flucht_) ergriffen, um all die Menschen zurückzulassen und zu seinen Drachen zurückzukehren.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was in der Zeitung steht", erwidert Mihai langsam, „Ich will, dass du mir von deinem Land erzählst. Sind die Hügel dort grün? Welche Farbe hat das Meer? Haben die Menschen freundliche Gesichter oder verhagelt ihnen der ständige Regen das Gemüt?"

„Hör auf", befiehlt Charlie ihm mit schneidender Stimme, „Hör auf zu reden."

Charlie lauscht seinen Schritten, die sich langsam von ihm fortbewegen. Die kühle Nachtluft hat sich wie eine Decke um seinen Körper gelegt, irgendwo über ihm glitzern Sterne und er kann nicht verstehen, dass alles hier so schön, so unversehrt ist, wenn in England (_zu Hause!_) so vieles zerbrochen ist. Es kommt ihm falsch vor und manchmal, manchmal packt ihn die Wut und dann würde er am liebsten seinen Zauberstab greifen und irgendwas kurz und klein hexen. Bäume, Zelte, ganz egal.

Natürlich tut er es nicht. Er arbeitet hier schon lange genug, um nur zu genau zu wissen, dass es in höchsten Maße unratsam wäre, mit Zaubern um sich zu werfen, wenn mehrere ausgewachsene Drachen in der Nähe sind. Man kann nie sicher sein, wie ein brütendes Langhornweibchen darauf reagieren würde, wenn neben ihr ein Baum explodiert.

Stattdessen holt Charlie aus, tritt nach einem kleinen Stein, der vor ihm auf dem Waldboden liegt, und schaut zu, wie der Stein in hohem Bogen davon fliegt. Es hilft kein Bisschen. Charlie zieht die Schultern hoch, vergräbt die Hände in den Taschen seines Winterumhangs und versucht, seinen Kopf auszuschalten. Früher, früher konnte er das immer ganz leicht und am besten dann, wenn er Quidditch spielte. Er konnte seinen ganzen Frust, jeglichen Lernstress zurücklassen und in Höhen steigen, von denen Andere nur träumten.

Quidditch und Drachen. Die zwei Interessen, die sein Leben bestimmen – mal abgesehen von dem Versuch, halbwegs unbeschadet einen Krieg zu überstehen und seine Familie danach in die Arme zu schließen. Es hat nicht geklappt und während der Rest der Weasleys sich bemüht, die Scherben zu kleben, indem sie enger zusammenrücken als jemals zuvor, hat Charlie genau das Gegenteil getan und das Weite gesucht.

Er fühlt sich schlecht, weil er wieder gegangen ist, weil er seine Mum mit all ihrer Trauer und Verzweiflung zurückgelassen hat, doch Charlie hat noch nie besonders gut mit Traurigkeit umgehen können und er vertraut darauf, dass sein Dad schon das Richtige tun wird (und darauf, dass George irgendwann mal wieder er selbst sein wird, nicht nur ein alptraumhafter Schatten).

Charlies Finger spielen mit dem Pergament, das in seiner Umhangtasche stetig zerknitterter wird und das ihn gestern per Eulenpost erreicht hat. Ein Brief von Bill (_Bill, coolster aller großen Brüder_), mit der Frage, vor der sich Charlie seit Oktober gefürchtet hat. Ob er an Weihnachten nach Hause kommen würde. Charlie schließt die Augen, träumt von Christmas Pudding, heißen Maronen und duftendem Gewürzwein. Aber es hilft nichts: spätestens nach fünf Sekunden tauchen die lachenden Gesichter der Zwillinge aus seiner Erinnerung auf und Charlie reißt die Augen auf und schnappt nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender.

Um alles noch ein wenig schlimmer zu machen, hat sich Bill mit einer Frage nicht zufrieden gegeben. Charlie bewegt stumm die Lippen, wiederholt die Worte, die auf das Pergament gekritzelt wurden und die er längst auswendig kann. _„Warum kommst du für deinen Geburtstag nicht nach Hause? Kannst du nicht ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen? Du arbeitest sowieso zu viel." _ Charlie hat sorgfältig darauf geachtet, den Brief einzustecken und nicht herumliegen zu lassen. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass einer seiner Kollegen zufällig einen Blick darauf werfen und ihm sofort freigeben würde.

Er will keinen Urlaub und er will nicht nach England (_nach Hause!_), er will hier sein und arbeiten, bis sein Körper so müde und erschöpft ist, dass sein Kopf nachgibt und ihn einschlafen lässt, ohne dass er stundenlang wachliegt und über ... nachdenkt.

Charlie setzt sich auf einen der großen Steine, die es hier zu Dutzenden gibt, zieht den Umhang enger um sich und starrt in Richtung des Reservats. Überall stehen kleine, bunte Zelte. Die meisten von ihnen sind bereits dunkel, aber in einigen brennt noch das flackernde Licht altmodischer Nachtwächerlampen, ausgestattet mit magischem Feuer, und lässt die Zelte wirken wie überdimensionale Lampions. Der Anblick ist vertraut und vermittelt Charlie ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Sein Zelt ist, wenn man von der Mitte aus geht, das dritte von rechts, ein kleines, dunkelrotes Zelt, in dem Charlie mehr Nächte verbracht hat als er zählen kann. Hinter dem Dorf aus Zelten liegt der Wald und die Bäume strecken ihre winterkahlen Äste in die Höhe. Dahinter beginnt das eigentliche Reservat mit all seinen Drachen, die tagtäglich auf Charlie warten und ihn immer wieder vor neue Herausforderungen stellen.

Er ist froh, dass er hier ist. Er hat einen Platz in der Gemeinschaft, er kennt seine Kollegen, er hat Arbeit und eine Aufgabe. Das ist mehr, als er in England hätte, glaubt er. Dort wäre er Charlie Weasley, Sohn von und Bruder von und ehemaliger Quidditchspieler. Hier ist er Charlie Weasley, Drachenbändiger, und er muss niemandem erklären, warum er damals nie versucht hat, professionell als Quidditchspieler zu arbeiten. Er ist zufrieden. Er hat, Merlin nochmal, wirklich genug von der Vergangenheit.

Er ist nicht nach Rumänien gekommen, um über England (_zu Hause!_) zu sprechen, weder damals noch heute. Damals – damals fühlt sich an, als läge es ein ganzes Leben zurück. Charlie hat gekämpft und gewartet, gelitten und gehofft und bei jeder neuen, schrecklichen Nachricht, die ihn erreicht hatte, war er verzweifelter und hilfloser geworden.

Und jetzt, jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei und alles ist anders und Charlie hat noch immer keine Lust, sich darüber zu unterhalten. Manchmal könnte er ausrasten, weil er sich fragt, ob seine Kollegen ernsthaft denken, dass er ihre besorgten Blicke nicht bemerken würde oder ihre vorsichtigen Versuche, ihn zu bemuttern, ihm schwere Aufgaben abzunehmen und ihm die größte Schüssel Suppe zu reichen.

Charlie lässt es nicht zu. Er blockt ab, alles und jeden, und statt sich um die Forschungsarbeit zu kümmern, die er einmal so spannend fand, geht er wieder jeden Tag zu seinen Drachen, so wie früher, zählt Eier, versorgt Verletzungen und zieht sich dabei selbst so manche Brandwunde zu. Es stört ihn nicht. Er hat diesen verdammten Krieg überlebt, da wird der eine oder andere Drache ihm nichts anhaben können.

„Charlie."

Er dreht den Kopf nicht, als er angesprochen wird, sondern starrt weiter auf nachtschwarze Äste über den Zelten. „Was?", entgegnet er unwirsch, obwohl Ileana nichts für seine tristen Gedanken kann, aber er vermutet, dass Mihai sie geschickt hat und Charlie ist eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung für ein tröstendes Gespräch, auch wenn er Mihais Frau sonst noch so gern hat.

Ileana schimpft leise auf Rumänisch und bringt Charlie damit zum Schmunzeln. Er versteht nicht alles, dabei haben sich seine Sprachkenntnisse ziemlich gebessert, aber die Grundaussage von Ileanas kleinem Ausbruch hat er doch mitbekommen. „Schon gut", wiegelt er ab und nimmt den Blick von den Bäumen, um stattdessen Ileana anzuschauen, „Gib her." Sie schlingt ihm einen dicken Wollschal um den Hals und drückt ihm eine Tasse in die Hand, aus der es sachte dampft.

„Vorsicht. Ist heiß", erklärt Ileana und ihre grauen Augen leuchten eigentümlich in der Dunkelheit, sehen Charlie forschend an, bis er sich zu einem Lächeln zwingt. „Danke", nickt er und fühlt sich schlecht, als er Ileana bekümmert seufzen hört, ehe sie sich umdreht und zu ihrem Zelt zurückkehrt. Charlie hebt die Tasse an seine Lippen und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Die Milch ist kochend heiß und schmeckt nach Vanille, Zimt und Honig, wie immer, wenn Ileana der Ansicht ist, dass sie Charlie etwas Gutes tun sollte. Ileana, die Kummer nach der Anzahl von getrunkener Tassen voll heißer Milch zählt.

Wenigstens hat sie ihn nicht gefragt, wie es ihm geht. Oder hat ihm gesagt, dass er schlecht aussieht. Oder dass er mal ein bisschen kürzer treten sollte bei der Arbeit. Oder einen anderen dieser Sprüche, die Charlies Kollegen regelrecht unter sich aufgeteilt zu haben scheinen, sodass er täglich mindestens fünf dieser Sätze zu hören bekommt, offenbar in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann etwas bewirken würden.

Charlie schlürft die Milch und fragt sich, ob er jemals zu einer Art Normalität zurückkehren wird können oder ob ihm das auf ewig verwehrt bleiben wird. Die Zeit, die vergangen ist, hat es nicht geschafft, auch nur die Hälfte aller Wunden zu heilen und bei manchen glaubt Charlie, dass sie für ewig und drei Tage bestehen werden. George fehlt nicht nur ein Ohr, sondern -

Dafür ist Bill _(Bill, sein Held, Bill, der Große, der Starke_) so heil, wie es eben geht, und _Vater_, ausgerechnet. Ginny ist verliebt und Ron glücklich und Percy ist zurückgekehrt und wirklich, sollte das nicht genug sein, wie kann Charlie denn _noch mehr _verlangen? Trotzdem schreibt er ihnen kaum. Er vermeidet es, sich regelmäßig zu melden. Manchmal schickt er Bill einen Brief, dann seiner Mum, aber mehr auch nicht.

Charlie will nicht darüber nachdenken, ob es feige und Flucht war, aus England (_zu Hause!_) wegzugehen und hierher zurückzukommen, nach Rumänien, wo ihn Drachen und Brandmale erwarten, wo die Winter manchmal klirrendkalt sind und die fahle Sonne ihn morgens begrüßt, wenn er aus dem Zelt klettert, nach Rumänien, wo er ein Anderer ist, wo er _lebendig _sein kann (aber ist man das nicht automatisch umso mehr, wenn man einen Krieg überstanden hat?).

Er legt seine Finger um die wärmende Tasse, trinkt und beschließt, schlafenzugehen. Mit der Tasse in der Hand steht er auf, lässt seinen steinernen Sitzplatz zurück und läuft in Richtung seines Zelts, das ihn wie einen alten Freund begrüßt. Im Inneren ist es angenehm warm, selbst dann noch, als sich Charlie aus seinem Winterumhang schält und die Arbeitskleidung gegen einen Schlafanzug tauscht.

Seine Träume sind dunkel und gestaltlos und als er aufwacht, ist draußen der Himmel grau.

* * *

„Nein."

Charlie sagt es nachdrücklich, energisch, spuckt das Wort aus wie ein Schimpfwort und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Er verzieht gereizt das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein", wiederholt er, „Ich will das nicht machen. Vielleicht fragt ihr mich das nächste Mal ja vorher statt mich vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen." Mihai hat sich vor ihm aufgebaut und funkelt Charlie wütend an. „Wer soll es denn sonst tun?", fragt er grimmig, „Zufälligerweise haben wir keine Horde Engländer hier und können uns keinen aussuchen. Du verstehst?"

Das Schlimme ist: Charlie versteht. Er möchte nur nicht.

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", geht er in die Offensive, „Als neulich die Schweden da waren, um sich unser Reservat anzuschauen, hat sich auch keiner darum geschert, ob sie nun von Rumänen, Franzosen oder Russen herumgeführt wurden." „Das waren Kollegen!", unterbricht ihn Mihai und sein Blick verfinstert sich noch ein wenig, „Die wissen ungefähr, wie es bei uns zugeht, die sind an verrückte Sprachgemische gewöhnt und können damit umgehen. Das hier ist was Anderes."

Und obwohl Mihai sein Chef ist und sein Wunsch somit eigentlich einem Befehl gleichkommt, ist Charlie noch nicht bereit, einfach kleinbeizugeben. „Achja?", macht er und reckt störrisch den Kopf in die Höhe, „Und warum? Ollivander ist auch nicht erst seit gestern im Geschäft. Der weiß, was er für seine Zauberstäbe benötigt und braucht keinen Drachenexperten, der ihn herumführt."

„Er hat allerdings um einen gebeten", erklärt Mihai gelassen, „Außerdem ist er nicht alleine. Er hat einen Lehrling dabei. Und ich glaube nicht, dass der sonderlich bewandert ist, was Drachen angeht. Also wirst du dir jetzt deine Schutzhandschuhe schnappen und dich dann bereithalten. Sie müssten in ungefähr einer halben Stunde hier ankommen."

Charlie stößt einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und duckt sich, um Mihais Hand auszuweichen, die ihn trotzdem noch am Hinterkopf erwischt. „Schutzhandschuhe. Jetzt", sagt Mihai und unter der Wärme in seiner Stimme liegt Stahl und Charlie weiß, dass er verloren hat. „Schon gut", murrt er, „Ich spiele den Fremdenführer für unsere Gäste. Aber wenn sie sich nicht benehmen, ist es nicht meine Schuld, wenn einer der Drachen sie röstet."

Charlie trottet zu seinem Zelt zurück, streift sich dicke Socken über die Füße und schnürt anschließend seine Stiefel, gefertigt aus Drachenleder, wie die meisten anderen seiner Arbeitskleidungsstücke. Er packt seine Tasche, steckt leere Phiolen, diverse Tränke, Heilsalben und Messer ein, für den Fall, dass einer der Drachen sich eine Verletzung zugezogen hat.

Der Himmel draußen ist so grau wie Charlies Laune. Er hat keine Lust, auf einen Landsmann zu treffen, noch dazu auf einen, der ihn, wie entfernt auch immer, kennt und ihm mit Sicherheit lästige Fragen stellen wird. Und trotzdem ist er neugierig darauf, Ollivander wiederzusehen. Der Zauberstabhersteller hat einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich von seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Todessern zu erholen und um seinen Laden in der Winkelgasse wieder aufzubauen. Dass sich die Schränke und Schubladen dort langsam wieder mit Zauberstäben füllen, weiß Charlie von George, der regelmäßig am Schaufenster vorbei läuft.

Charlie hat immer gedacht, dass Ollivander, ähnlich wie Dumbledore, unsterblich sei und auf ewig seinen Laden führen würde. Aber natürlich ist es logisch, dass er sein Wissen weitergibt; Charlie hat nur damit gerechnet, dass ein weiterer Ollivander den Laden übernehmen würde und es keine Veranlassung gäbe, einen Lehrling auszubilden.

Er ist schneller fertig mit Packen als ihm lieb ist. Charlie zieht die Handschuhe über, streift sich Schal und Winterumhang über und hängt die Tasche über die Schulter. Als er aus seinem Zelt tritt, ist Ileana gerade damit beschäftigt, zwei Männer anzustrahlen und wild in seine Richtung zu gestikulieren. Charlie seufzt lautlos, strafft die Schultern und stapft los. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen ist hart vor Frost und es verspricht, ein kalter Tag zu bleiben.

„Mr Ollivander", grüßt Charlie höflich, nickt dem älteren Mann zu und betrachtet dann den zweiten Gast, von dem er davon ausgeht, dass er Ollivanders Lehrling ist. Er scheint jung zu sein, höchstens zwanzig, mit dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen in einem blassen Gesicht. „Charlie Weasley", lächelt Ollivander, „Ich erinnere mich genau-" und Charlie schneidet ihm das Wort ab, ehe ihr Gast erzählen kann, wie Charlie damals zu ihm in den Laden kam. Charlie will es nicht hören. Und der Zauberstab, den er jetzt trägt, ist sowieso ein anderer als der, den er damals gekauft hat. Er hat gewechselt, von Einhornhaar zu Drachenherzfaser.

Ileanas Blick verrät, wie unhöflich sie Charlies Verhalten findet, aber er ignoriert es und sagt „Danke, Ileana, wir kommen jetzt alleine zurecht", woraufhin sie die Achseln zuckt, sich die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht zieht und zu ihrem Zelt läuft. Charlie wendet sich unbeeindruckt davon an Ollivander und hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. „Können wir?", erkundigt er sich, „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie die Drachen sehen wollen."

„Heute nicht", entgegnet Ollivander zu Charlies Überraschung, „Wir sind auf der Suche nach Drachenherzfasern und da sind lebende Drachen eher weniger geeignet." Charlie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Er hat nichts gegen Zauberstabherstellung, er besitzt ja selbst einen Stab mit Drachenherzfaser als Kern, aber dennoch sind ihm seine Drachen lieber, wenn sie noch am Leben sind und nicht als tote Riesen auf der Erde liegen und aufgeschnitten und zerteilt werden.

„Tut mir Leid", sagt Charlie hart, „Da kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen."

Er dreht sich um und marschiert zwischen den Zelten hindurch, so schnell, dass seine prall gefüllte Tasche immer wieder gegen seine Oberschenkel stößt, aber er beschleunigt seine Schritte nur noch mehr, bis er schließlich das Dorf aus Zelten hinter sich gelassen hat und sich gegen einen kühlen, schwarzen Baumstamm lehnen kann. Charlie schließt die Augen und atmet kontrolliert ein und aus. Irgendwo vor ihm faucht ein wütendes Drachenweibchen und Charlie lächelt.

* * *

Im Gegensatz zu Charlie scheint Mihai von ihren Gästen begeistert zu sein. Als Charlie nach einem Tag im Reservat zurückkehrt, sitzen Ollivander und sein Lehrling neben Charlies Chef am Lagerfeuer, halten dampfende Schüsseln in den Händen und lauschen einer Geschichte, die Mihai zum Besten gibt. Charlie verzieht das Gesicht und stapft zu seinem Zelt, um seine Tasche abzustellen. Zum Duschen und Umziehen kommt er nicht, weil Ileana ihn abfängt, am Ärmel packt und ihm erklärt, er solle sich mit ans Feuer setzen.

Charlie brummt sein „Na gut, für eine halbe Stunde" und gleitet auf die Holzbank neben Barbu, der ihm zulächelt und sich dann weiter damit beschäftigt, Brot in dicke Suppe zu tauchen und zu verspeisen. Ileana drückt Charlie ebenfalls eine Schüssel in die Hand und er müht sich nicht weiter mit Besteck ab, sondern hebt die Schüssel an, nimmt einen Schluck und verbrennt sich die Zunge.

Mihai erzählt vom letzten Drachenbaby, das geschlüpft ist, und von der Mutter, die ihren Zögling bei weitem aggressiver verteidigt hat als das sonst der Fall ist. Charlie schweigt und weiß genau, dass die Narbe an seinem linken Handgelenk von eben jener Mutter stammt, entstanden bei dem Versuch, das Baby erstmals zu untersuchen und sicherzustellen, dass gesundheitlich alles in Ordnung war.

Ollivander berichtet von Großbritannien und Charlie versucht, wegzuhören. Am liebsten würde er sich die Ohren zuhalten, aber weil das nicht geht, beginnt er stattdessen ein Gespräch mit Barbu und lässt sich von Ileana Suppe nachfüllen. Trotzdem gleitet sein Blick immer wieder zu den Gästen zurück und er bemerkt, wie mager, weißhaarig und _alt _Ollivander geworden ist. Sein Begleiter wirkt ein bisschen verloren, wie er da neben Ollivander sitzt und mit dunklen Augen starr ins prasselnde Feuer blickt.

Er kommt Charlie nicht bekannt vor, was bedeutet, dass er vermutlich so viel jünger ist, dass er erst nach Hogwarts kam, als Charlie bereits seinen Abschluss hatte. Er sieht müde aus und so, als wäre ihm kalt. Charlie verkneift sich ein Grinsen, weil er sich nur allzu gut daran erinnert, wie sehr er damals in seinem ersten Winter mit den frostigen Nächten zu kämpfen hatte.

Der Junge scheint Charlies Blick zu spüren. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht Charlie unverwandt an, sein Gesicht wird von den flackernden Flammen erhellt und Charlie sitzt einfach nur da und schaut zurück. Zauberstabhersteller, denkt er unwillig, sie haben nur dann mit Tieren zu tun, wenn sie tot sind und ihre Eingeweide für Zauberstäbe verwendet werden können.

„Charlie Weasley", sagt Ollivander plötzlich und reißt Charlie aus seinen Grübeleien, fixiert ihn mit diesem seltsam hellen Blick, den Charlie als Elfjähriger bereits gruselig fand, „Spielst du noch immer Quidditch, mein Junge?" Charlie schluckt mühsam beherrscht die Antwort herunter, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge liegt, und erwidert stattdessen ein knappes „Nein". Er will dieses Thema nicht vertiefen und er hofft, dass er das deutlich genug gemacht hat.

„Schade", seufzt Ollivander, „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mit Theodore ein wenig die Gegend erkunden, auf Besen, von oben auf Drachen herabblicken und-" „Theodore?", unterbricht ihn Charlie, verengt die Augen und schaut zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Sein Gesicht ist blass, aber entschlossen und in seinem Blick kann Charlie lesen, dass er das, was gleich kommen wird, erwartet hat.

„Theodore", wiederholt Ollivander und deutet auf seinen Lehrling, „Theodore Nott."

Charlie steht so hastig auf, dass ihm die Schüssel von den Knien fällt, wo er sie abgestellt hatte. Die heiße Suppe spritzt zischend in die gierig leckenden Flammen und Charlies Gesicht brennt, ob vom Feuer oder von der Wut, weiß er nicht. „Entschuldigt mich", sagt er kalt, „Ich bleibe nicht gerne in der Gesellschaft von Todessern."

Er hört Ileanas entsetztes Keuchen und Mihais scharfes, vorwurfsvolles „Charlie!" und Barbus verwirrte Frage auf Rumänisch, aber Charlie ignoriert sie alle.

* * *

_tbc._


	2. ii  glimmen

**Anmerkung: **Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis nun das zweite Kapitel kam. Ganz, ganz herzlichen Dank an alle Leser! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt der zweite Teil.

Maia

**

* * *

verbrennen, von innen**

**ii || glimmen**

Charlie hat seine Stiefel in die Zeltecke geschleudert und das Photo von seiner Familie, das auf der Kommode steht, mit dem Bild nach unten hingelegt, ehe er angefangen hat, leise vor sich hinzuschimpfen und zu fluchen; Sachen zu sagen, für die seine Mutter ihm auch heute noch die Ohren langziehen würde; Sachen, die ihm vielleicht am nächsten Morgen Leid täten, aber über die er gerade nicht bereit ist, nachzudenken.

Statt der heißen Milch, die ihm vermutlich Ileana auf den Nachttisch gestellt hat, trinkt er Schwarzen Rum, den er vor einiger Zeit von Barbu geschenkt bekommen hat. Charlie schnappt nach Luft, als ihm der Alkohol den Rachen verbrennt und ihm Tränen in die Augen treibt; er stützt sich mit der Hand an seinem Bett ab und wünscht sich, das Zelt bestünde nicht aus magisch verstärktem Stoff, sondern aus Stein, damit er die Flasche gegen die Wand werfen und sich an den Scherben satt sehen kann.

Nach dem dritten Schluck wird es besser, es tut nicht mehr so weh, sein Rachen, sein Hass, _alles_, und Charlie schließt die Augen und trinkt weiter, zieht sich blind die Kleider aus und vergräbt sich unter Kissen und warmen Decken. Die Flasche lässt er nach sieben weiteren Zügen achtlos auf dem Boden stehen, ehe er den Kopf auf seine Arme bettet und versucht, wieder ruhiger zu atmen. Um ihn herum dreht sich die Welt und jemand pustet Charlie die Lichter aus.

Ileana kennt kein Erbarmen, als sie am nächsten Morgen in sein Zelt marschiert, die helle Sonne hereinlässt und Charlie kräftig an der Schulter rüttelt. „Aufstehen!", verlangt sie und seufzt, „Charlie, du musst aufstehen!" Er knurrt unwillig, reißt sich von ihr los und dreht sich nach rechts, will den Tag aussperren, die Welt und sein Leben, aber es funktioniert nicht.

„Geh weg", murmelt er schlaftrunken, reckt einen Arm in die Höhe und sucht nach Ileana, um sie unbeholfen wieder aus seinem Zelt zu dirigieren. „Charlie!", wiederholt sie nun in wesentlich schärferem Tonfall und Charlie schrickt auf, blinzelt sich Schlaf aus den Augen und starrt sie an, weil sie für einen Augenblick tatsächlich geklungen hat wie seine Mutter. Ileana mustert ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, drückt ihm eine Tasse in die Hand und schüttelt den Kopf.

Charlie verzieht das Gesicht, weil er sich schon denken kann, wie er aussieht. Schwarzer Rum bekommt ihm niemals sonderlich gut und sorgt mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit dafür, dass er am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert aufwacht. Trotzdem kann er manchmal nicht die Finger davon lassen, denn immerhin ist der Rum auch verantwortlich dafür, dass er für einige kostbare Stunden vergisst, was ihm alles über den Kopf wächst. Es hat schon seine Gründe, dass er _Schwarzer Rum_ genannt wird; er lässt alles in Dunkelheit versinken.

„Trink!", befiehlt Ileana und kräuselt die Nase, schwenkt ihren Zauberstab und lässt kühle Luft von draußen hereinströmen, um die abgestandene im Zelt zu ersetzen. Der Großteil von Charlies Körper steckt noch unter der warmen Decke, aber die Kälte frisst an seinen Wangen und lässt ihn heftig blinzeln, um sich gegen den Wind zu schützen.

Ileanas nachdrücklicher Blick bringt Charlie dazu, ihrer Aufforderung rasch nachzukommen. Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck und spuckt die heiße Milch beinahe augenblicklich zurück in die Tasse, als sein Magen rebelliert. „Trink", wiederholt Ileana leise und mit leichtem Mitgefühl, „Danach wird es dir besser gehen."

Charlie hat seine Zweifel an dieser Aussage (es ist nur Milch und sie kann nicht dafür sorgen, dass er sein Leben wiederbekommt, sein Leben, wie es einmal gewesen ist), doch er trinkt trotzdem weiter bis die Tasse leer ist und die Wärme Charlie in jeden Knochen kriecht, sogar in sein Gesicht.

Ileana steht mittlerweile vor seinem kleinen, schief gezimmerten Schrank und zieht Kleider hervor, die sie Charlie auf sein Bett wirft. „Du solltest dich anziehen", rät sie ihm, „Mihai wird in fünf Minuten hier sein und ich glaube nicht, dass er erfreut wäre, dich in deiner Unterhose vorzufinden. Also komm endlich aus deinem Bett heraus. Keine Sorge, ich schaue auch nicht hin. Du bist zu jung und zu hager für meinen Geschmack."

Obwohl ihm danach nun wirklich nicht der Sinn steht, muss Charlie lachen und stellt dabei überrascht fest, dass sein Kopf längst nicht mehr so schmerzt wie er befürchtet hat. Er hegt die starke Vermutung, dass ihm Ileana irgendetwas Hilfreiches in die Milch geschüttet hat und er ist dankbar dafür. „Warum kommt Mihai überhaupt vorbei?", erkundigt er sich, stellt die leere Tasse beiseite und überwindet sich dazu, die Decke zurückzuschlagen und aus dem Bett zu klettern.

Ileana beschäftigt sich in der Zwischenzeit damit, Charlies Zelt aufzuräumen. Sie weiß, dass sie das eigentlich nicht tun soll, Charlie hat es ihr bereits mehrere Male eindrucksvoll erklärt (nun, zumindest hatte er gedacht, dass seine liebevoll verpackten Standpauken eindrucksvoll gewesen waren), aber während er sich mit einer Hand durch die zerzausten Haare fährt und mit der anderen nach den Kleidern angelt, die Ileana auf das Bett fallengelassen hat, kann er beobachten, wie sie sich bückt und in den Ecken ein paar einsame Socken zusammensucht.

Kopfschüttelnd zieht sich Charlie die gestrickten Kniestrümpfe seiner Mutter über die kalten Zehen und steigt anschließend in seine warm gefütterte Arbeitshose. Eine Dusche und frische Unterwäsche wären nicht schlecht, findet er, und er ist auch keiner, der ein übertriebenes Schamgefühl an den Tag legt, aber er muss trotzdem nicht nackt sein, wenn Ileana sich im gleichen Raum befindet. Es reicht, dass sie bemerkt und gefühlt hat, wie Rücken und Oberkörper aussehen (weiß, viel zu weiß, narbig und mit dieser seltsamen Mischung aus mager und sehnig, gestärkt von harter Arbeit, mit allzu deutlichen Spuren von Charlies denkwürdig schlechtem Essverhalten), weil er nun einmal jemanden gebraucht hat, der ihm den Rücken dick mit Salbe eingecremt hat.

„Ileana?", macht er nun fragend in ihre Richtung, ehe er sich den dicken, grob gestrickten Wollpullover über den Kopf zieht und dann noch in seine Weste schlüpft. „Warum kommt Mihai?", hakt er erneut nach, „Will er mir eine Standpauke halten wegen gestern Abend? Oder mich dazu zwingen, mich bei diesem ... diesem ... Todesser zu entschuldigen? Er sollte mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich das sowieso nicht machen werde."

„Vielleicht will er dich auch nur daran erinnern, dass er immer noch dein Chef ist und dir gewisse Aufgaben zuteilt, was bedeutet, dass du sie nicht ablehnen kannst", antwortet überraschenderweise Mihai selbst und Charlie dreht verwirrt den Kopf zum Zelteingang. Er hat nicht mitbekommen, dass Mihai dort erschienen ist; er war viel zu sehr darauf fixiert, Ileana zuzuschauen, die in der linken, hinteren Ecke mit ihrem Zauberstab Staub entfernt.

„So", sagt Charlie gedehnt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, „Keine Diskussionen, oder was?" Er hebt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und wirft seinem Chef einen entschlossenen Blick zu. „Keine Diskussionen", nickt Mihai bestätigend und deutet auf die Stiefel, die Ileana fein säuberlich vor Charlies Bett bereitgestellt hat, „Und jetzt zieh dich fertig an. Unsere Gäste warten auf dich."

„Unsere Gäste?", echot Charlie ungläubig, „Du meinst Ollivander und Nott? Weshalb sollten die auf mich warten? Wie gesagt, auf eine Entschuldigung kann der Kerl lange warten. Er und seine Kumpanen sind Schuld daran, dass ich -" Er bricht den Satz sofort ab, als er merkt, wie dünn das Eis wird, auf dem er steht. Nur ein paar Worte mehr und Charlie könnte für nichts garantieren. Dann wäre der Tag gelaufen und er würde sich mit Schwarzem Rum ins Bett verziehen.

„Natürlich meine ich die Beiden", gibt Mihai harsch zurück und bedeutet Ileana mit einer Kopfbewegegung, ihn und Charlie für einen Moment alleine zu lassen. Charlie reckt störrisch das Kinn in die Höhe und wartet auf die Strafpredigt, die vermutlich gleich über ihn hereinbrechen wird.

„Ich verlange nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst, wenn du der Ansicht bist, dass dein Verhalten gestern Abend angemessen war", spricht Mihai langsam weiter, nachdem Ileana mit einem warnenden Blick sowohl an ihren Mann als auch an Charlie das Zelt verlassen hat, „Du bist alt genug, um selbst für deine Taten geradezustehen. Ich verlange jedoch, dass du unseren Gästen den Respekt zollst, der ihnen zusteht. Sie sind hierher gereist, um Drachenherzfasern zu erstehen, und sie haben um einen Führer gebeten, der ihnen zur Hand gehen kann. Ich habe dir diese Aufgabe erteilt und du wirst sie erfüllen und zwar so gut, dass du mir keine Schande machst. Haben wir uns verstanden, Charlie Weasley?"

Er tut es nicht sonderlich oft, aber wenn Mihai Charlie in Erinnerung ruft, wer von ihnen den Anderen bezahlt, dann bleibt Charlie grundsätzlich nur eine Möglichkeit übrig: nachzugeben und einzusehen, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt, sondern dass er tun muss, was sein Chef von ihm fordert. Auch, wenn es noch so unangenehm sein mag. (Und mit Ollivander und diesem Todesserjungen herumzulaufen, gehört für Charlie eindeutig zu den unangenehmeren Aspekten seiner sonst so geliebten Arbeit.)

Da die Frage sowieso rein rhetorisch war, nickt Charlie seufzend und schlüpft in seine Stiefel, die er so fest schnürt, dass die Kälte hoffentlich keine Chance haben wird, in die Schuhe hineinzukriechen. „Verstanden", erwidert Charlie, zieht sich seinen Winterumhang um und greift nach Schal und Handschuhen, „Und wo soll ich ein Drachenherz herbekommen? Hast du dir darüber mal Gedanken gemacht? Und wie viele Herzfasern will Ollivander überhaupt haben?"

Mihai zuckt die Achseln. „Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen", gibt er ungerührt zurück, „Und was das Herz angeht: drüben im Westwald liegt immer noch der Kadaver des Opalauges, den Barbu als Ei mitgebracht hatte und der so frühzeitig verstorben ist. Der dürfte Ollivander eigentlich zusagen. Immerhin war er jung und kräftig. Also pack besser dein Werkzeug ein, sonst kommst du durch die Schuppen nicht durch."

Charlie wendet den Blick ab und dreht den Kopf, um seine Tasche zu suchen, damit Mihai nicht merkt, wie schwer er schlucken muss. Die meisten Drachen im Reservat sind gesund und stark und angriffslustig und bisher hat Charlie noch nicht viele von ihnen sterben sehen. Dass es ausgerechnet das Opalaugenmännchen erwischt hat, auf das sie alle so stolz waren, weil ihnen gelungen war, das Ei von einem Langhorn ausbrüten zu lassen (und ganz zu schweigen von dem organisatorischen Bürokratiepapierkrieg, den es zu bewältigen gegolten hatte), ist etwas, was Charlie noch immer nicht verwunden hat.

„Was ist mit dem Rest?" Charlies Stimme klingt ein bisschen belegt, aber er hofft, dass man das nur merkt, wenn man ihn sehr gut kennt. „Soll ich ihm Blut abzapfen und nachschauen, wie es mit Leber, Zähnen und Klauen aussieht?" Er stülpt sich die Mütze auf den Kopf und hängt sich seine Arbeitstasche um. Charlie fühlt Mihais Blick auf sich ruhen wie eine schwere Last.

„Ja", antwortet Mihai schließlich, „Das kannst du tun. Und warne unsere Gäste vor, bevor sie sich über seine Augen erschrecken. Sie werden etwas Anderes erwarten, wenn du ihnen sagst, dass es sich um ein Opalauge handelt." Mihai stockt und sagt dann leise und sehr behutsam, „Charlie. Du schaffst das schon."

Charlie nickt und steckt seine kalten Finger in die Handschuhe. „Ich weiß", erwidert er ruhiger als er sich fühlt, „Ich mache meine Arbeit schon eine kleine Weile. Ob mit hinderlichen Zuschauern oder auch ohne. Keine Sorge. Du bekommst unsere Gäste unbeschadet zurück. Und zusätzlich kriegst du vielleicht noch ein, zwei Phiolen Drachenblut. Wir sehen uns später."

* * *

Ollivander und der Junge, von dem Charlie vorgibt, den Namen vergessen zu haben, stehen am Lagerfeuer und wärmen sich die Hände. Charlie beobachtet sie aus sicherer Entfernung und stellt verächtlich fest, dass ihnen kalt zu sein scheint, obwohl sie dick eingepackt sind in mehrere Schichten. Er fragt sich, wie sie wohl vorhaben, den Tag mit ihm im Wald zu verbringen, wenn sie bereits jetzt Zuflucht am Feuer suchen.

Charlie rückt seine Tasche zurecht, kontrolliert den Sitz seines Zauberstabs am Gürtel seines Umhangs und stapft schließlich los. Der Schnee knirscht unter seinen Füßen und dort, wo allzu viele Füße ihn bereits abgetragen haben, fühlt sich der Boden hart und gefroren an. Charlie stört sich nicht an der Kälte, nicht mehr, aber er weiß auch, dass es nur Gewöhnung ist, die er ihren Gästen voraus hat.

„Sind Sie bereit?", erkundigt er sich mit lauter Stimme, als er noch ungefähr drei Schritte von Ollivander und seinem Lehrling entfernt ist. Er wartet die Antwort nicht ab, sondern sagt „Gut. Dann kommen Sie mit. Im Westwald wartet ein Drache darauf, dass wir ihm das Herz herausschneiden." Charlie weiß nicht so genau, was ihn dazu bewegt, sich derart drastisch auszudrücken, doch er kann sich nicht so recht zurückhalten und die Worte rutschen ihm regelrecht aus dem Mund heraus. Und zurücknehmen kann er sie nicht. (Will er auch gar nicht.)

Seine Feindseligkeit ist vergleichbar mit den aufgestellten Stacheln eines Igels. Ollivander scheint jedenfalls intelligent genug, sich Charlie nicht unnötig zu nähern. Charlie kann hören, wie ihm die zwei Gäste schweigend folgen, während er selbst mit raschen Schritten das Zeltdorf durchquert und auf den Wald zugeht. Unterwegs nickt er einigen Kollegen zu und an der Abzweigung, an der der Hauptweg sich in drei Gabelungen aufteilt, begegnet ihnen Barbu, der kurz die Hand zum Gruß hebt.

„Wir gehen zum Westwald", informiert Charlie seine beiden Begleiter und deutet auf den linken Weg, „Sollten Sie vorhaben, hier im Wald mal alleine einen Spaziergang zu machen, würde ich Ihnen raten, an dieser Kreuzung nicht nach rechts abzubiegen. Wenn Sie dort weiterlaufen, stoßen Sie auf ein ganzes Rudel Rumänischer Langhörner und die Weibchen sind nicht gerade erfreut, wenn man sich ihrem Nachwuchs nähert. Seien Sie vorsichtig und leise. Eigentlich hätten Sie vor unserem kleinen Ausflug eine offizielle Belehrung nötig gehabt. Ich habe darauf verzichtet, weil in dem Teil des Waldes, in den wir gehen, momentan keine Drachen leben."

Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich beim Sprechen umzudrehen, aber er kann auch so hören, dass hinter ihm jemand mehr stolpert als läuft. So ist das wohl, denkt Charlie, wenn man nicht gewöhnt ist, über Wurzeln und unebene Waldwege zu klettern, noch dazu, wenn der Boden schneebedeckt und glatt ist. Aber sein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen.

„Wieso?", stößt jemand hervor, der Junge, mit dem Charlie noch weniger reden will als mit Ollivander. Seine Stimme klingt rau, als wäre er krank, und ein wenig atemlos. Charlie gibt sein Bestes, die Frage zu ignorieren. (Es geht ihn nichts an, denkt er dunkel, es geht diesen Todesserjungen nichts an, weshalb in einem Teil von Charlies Wald keine Drachen mehr leben. Er soll den Mund halten, jetzt, sofort, bevor allein seine bloße Anwesenheit Charlie zu Taten bringen wird, die er vor Mihai nicht wird rechtfertigen können.)

Charlie zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern, rückt seine Tasche zurecht und stapft weiter. Der Wald liegt still und friedlich da, je weiter sie nach Westen gelangen. Charlie blinzelt und überlegt, wie oft er hier wohl schon entlang gegangen ist, ohne einen Blick dafür zu haben, wie schön es hier aussieht. Es ist seine Heimat, die zweite zwar, doch immerhin seine Heimat. Sie ist da, bei ihm, und er will sie nicht teilen.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?", erkundigt sich Ollivander und falls er sich über Charlies Wortkargheit ärgert, so kann man es ihm zumindest nicht anmerken (und irgendwie regt Charlie das noch viel mehr auf).

„Noch eine Weile", antwortet Charlie unbestimmt und schiebt sich zwischen zwei kahlen Bäumen hindurch. Sie lassen den breiten Waldweg hinter sich und den Gästen bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, als Charlie blind zu vertrauen und ihm hinterher zu stapfen, ohne von ihm auch nur die geringste Information zu erhalten. Wenn es sie stört, denkt Charlie, können sie ja gerne umdrehen und zurück zu den Zelten laufen. Er wäre dankbar dafür. Er hat es sich bestimmt nicht ausgesucht, an diesem Wintermorgen in den Westwald zu spazieren und einem wunderschönen Antipodischen Opalaugenmännchen das Herz zu stehlen.

„Geht es noch?", sagt der Junge in Charlies Rücken leise zu Ollivander, „Soll ich Sie stützen? Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn es Ihnen zu schwierig wird, ja?" Charlie kann keine Antwort hören und geht davon aus, dass der alte Zauberstabhersteller wortlos genickt hat. Charlie schluckt seine Wut herunter und fragt sich, wie dieser Junge so unverschämt sein kann, den Weg beschwerlich zu finden, wenn Charlie ihn doch nur der Gäste wegen überhaupt erst eingeschlagen hat.

„Um was für einen Drachen handelt es sich?", bemüht sich Ollivander weiter, mit dem stummen Charlie Konversation zu betreiben. Und auch wenn Charlie gerne weiterhin schweigen würde, weiß er, dass er diese Frage beantworten muss. Schließlich ist er Ollivander als Drachenexperte zur Seite gestellt worden und er kann sich vorstellen, wie Mihai toben würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Charlie seinen Trotz und seinen Unwillen über diese Aufgabe derart offen zur Schau gestellt hätte.

„Um ein Antipodisches Opalauge", gibt Charlie daher unwillig Auskunft und biegt an einer großen Fichte nach rechts ab, „Um ein junges Männchen, um genau zu sein. Er war kräftig, gut genährt und gut entwickelt. Seine Herzfasern dürften Sie also zufriedenstellen."

„Wenn er jung und gesund war", hebt Ollivanders Lehrling die Stimme an, „weshalb ist er dann tot?"

Und Charlie denkt nicht an einen Drachen mit ehemals regenbogenfarbenem Blick, sondern an -

Er schließt die Augen und zwingt sich selbst, diesen Todesserjungen nicht anzuschreien.

* * *

Das Drachenmännchen liegt vor ihnen wie ein Hügel aus Perlmutt. Auf seinem Rücken glänzt Schnee und der lange Schwanz ringelt sich auf dem Boden. Charlie weiß, dass der Drache vor gut drei Wochen gestorben ist, aber man sieht es ihm nicht an. Es dauert lange, bis ein Drachenkadaver zersetzt und von Wind und Wetter abgetragen wird, weil ihre Schuppenhaut sie schützt, auch wenn das Herz nicht mehr schlägt.

Charlie ist ruckartig stehen geblieben und starrt das tote Tier an. Er ist dabei gewesen, als das Männchen aus seinem grauen Ei schlüpfte und eine erste, scharlachrote Flamme ausstieß, die Barbu beinahe die Barthaare gekostet hätte. Und nun ist der Drache tot und das Projekt, das sie nur seinetwegen ins Leben gerufen hatten, ist vorerst auf Eis gelegt.

Ollivander erscheint an Charlies rechter Seite und räuspert sich. „Er ist gut gewachsen", bemerkt er, „Und er scheint keine äußeren Verletzungen zu haben, also war er vermutlich in keinen Kampf verwickelt. Er hätte lange leben und zu einem starken Bullen heranwachsen sollen. Weshalb ist er gestorben?" Ollivanders Augen huschen aufmerksam über Charlies Gesicht, während der Junge ehrfürchtig den Drachen betrachtet.

Charlie stellt seine Tasche auf dem gefrorenen Boden ab und nimmt sich die Zeit, um das tote Männchen herumzulaufen und ihn sorgsam zu betrachten. Beinahe könnte man meinen, er würde nur schlafen, wären da nicht die unmissverständlichen Zeichen der Krankheit, die Charlie an seinem Kopf lesen kann. „Etwas Banales", sagt Charlie langsam und leise, „Nur haben wir es nicht rechtzeitig erkannt, weil er sich in diesen Teil des Waldes zurückgezogen hatte."

Er wirft einen langen Blick auf den schuppigen Kopf des Drachens und streckt die rechte Hand aus, um mit den in Drachenleder steckenden Fingerkuppen sachte über die Stirn des Männchens zu streichen. „Er ist schön", stellt Ollivanders Lehrling mit beinahe ehrfürchtiger Stimme fest und Charlie erwidert bissig, „Er wäre noch schöner, wenn seine Augen noch heil wären. Antipodische Opalaugen haben keine Pupillen, aber ihre Augen können in sämtlichen Regenbogenfarben auftreten und glänzen. Nur hatte dieser hier eine Keratitis, ausgelöst durch eine nicht behandelte Konjunktivitis. Für Opalaugen ist das weitaus gefährlicher als für andere Drachenarten."

Milchigweiß und blind liegen die Augen des Drachen in ihren Höhlen und starren trüb ins Leere. Charlie tut es Leid, um den Drachen an sich und um all die Pracht, an der er und seine Kollegen sich so erfreut haben.

„Er hatte eine Bindehautentzündung?", hakt dieser Junge überrascht nach und dreht den Kopf in Charlies Richtung, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das bei Drachen möglich ist." Charlie kann zwar seine Wut nicht immer beherrschen, doch er hat sich so weit im Griff, dass man ihm nicht anmerkt, wie wenig er damit gerechnet hat, dass der Todesserjunge lateinische Fachausdrücke kennt.

„Ja", antwortet Charlie nur knapp und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zu seiner Tasche zurückzukehren. Er geht in die Knie, atmet dreimal tief ein und aus und öffnet dann seine Tasche, um verschiedenes Werkzeug herauszuholen. „Dann können wir ja nun damit beginnen, sein Herz herauszuschneiden, oder nicht? Sonst wird das nichts mit Ihren Drachenherzfasern für neue Zauberstäbe, Ollivander."

Charlie kramt sein Arbeitsmesser aus Kupfer hervor, dessen Klinge mit Drachenblut und diversen Zaubersprüchen bearbeitet wurde, damit sie durch die schuppigen Panzer gleiten kann. Bisher hat Charlie es so häufig wie möglich vermieden, dabei zu sein, wenn verstorbene Tiere in ihre nützlichen Einzelheiten zerlegt wurden. Er ist ein bisschen sensibel, was das Thema angeht, vielleicht, weil das erste Drachenbaby, das unter seiner Obhut geschlüpft ist, ein Rumänisches Langhorn war und die Art noch immer wegen ihres eindrucksvollen und unter Zaubertrankherstellern ach so begehrten Horns gejagt wird.

Aber jetzt, jetzt gibt es für Charlie kein Zurück. Er kann schließlich schlecht Ollivander darum bitten, sich das Herz selbst aus dem Drachen herauszuschneiden. Charlie seufzt und macht es sich zwischen den Vorderbeinen des Opalaugenmännchens gemütlich. Er befühlt diverse Schuppen, zählt sie ab und versucht, ein Muster zu erkennen, das ihm verrät, an welcher Stelle das Herz geschlagen hat.

Er wünscht sich, alleine zu sein, ohne Zuschauer, ohne jemanden, der ihn daran erinnert, dass er gleich auf barbarische Art und Weise diesen wunderschönen Drachen zerstören wird.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich!", keucht irgendwo hinter Charlie der Junge; Ollivander erwidert etwas Zustimmendes und dann kann Charlie Schritte hören, die hastig über den Schnee schlurfen und sich stetig entfernen. Und er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll, dass ausgerechnet dieser Todesserjunge zu begreifen scheint, dass das, was Charlie nun tun muss, für Charlie so furchtbar ist.

* * *

Charlie hat drei Phiolen Drachenblut in der Tasche, außerdem ein paar Klauen, die noch recht gut zu gebrauchen sein dürften, und eine in Leder gewickelte Leber. Ollivander ist erfreut, weil er ein paar ordentliche Herzfasern herausschneiden konnte und Charlie ist müde und wütend und angeekelt von sich selbst.

Die Anderen sitzen am Lagerfeuer und Ileana drückt Charlie eine Schüssel in die Hand, aus der es angenehm duftet, auch wenn, dem Kochplan nach zu urteilen, heute nicht Ileana selbst an der Reihe gewesen ist. Charlie lässt seine Tasche auf dem Boden stehen und setzt sich so weit davon entfernt wie nur möglich. Mit einem großen Holzlöffel schiebt er sich ein wenig Gemüseeintopf in den Mund und versucht zu vergessen, wie der tote Drache aufgeschnitten und schutzlos vor ihm lag.

Mihai lässt sich neben ihm nieder, doch Charlie macht sich nicht die Mühe, zu ihm zu schauen. „Ollivander hat bekommen, was er wollte", erklärt er rau und heftig, „Und für dich habe ich auch ein paar Sachen mitgebracht. Jetzt können sie ja wieder gehen. Oder etwa nicht?"

Mihai gibt keine Antwort.

Charlie schluckt heißen Eintopf, als könne das Essen all die Bilder ungeschehen machen, die dieser Tag für ihn bereit gehalten hat. Charlie zieht sich endlich die Handschuhe aus und wärmt sich die Finger an der Schüssel. Vor ihm tanzen lodernde Flammen und in ihm züngelt Wut. Auf diesen Todesserjungen, auf Mihai, auf Ollivander, aber vor allem auf sich selbst.

„Was hast du zu dem Jungen gesagt?", will Mihai leise wissen und nun dreht Charlie doch überrascht den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Nichts!", beteuert er und kratzt die letzten Reste seines Eintopfs zusammen, „Wirklich. Er ist einfach abgehauen, als ich angefangen habe, das Herz zu suchen. Warum?"

Mihai deutet mit den Augen auf die andere Seite des Feuers. Dort sitzt der Todesserjunge und starrt in die Flammen.

* * *

_tbc._


	3. iii lodern

**Anmerkung: **Liebe Leser, es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich euch erneut so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hatte in den vergangenen Wochen leider kaum eine freie Minute, was das Schreiben erheblich erschwert hat. Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich wenigstens ein bisschen gelohnt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und herzlichen Dank für eure Rückmeldungen!

* * *

**verbrennen, von innen**

**iii || lodern**

Als Charlie aufwacht, malt die Flamme der Kerze, die auf seinem Nachttisch steht, wilde Schatten an die Zeltwand. Er gähnt leise, schüttelt den Kopf und versucht, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Die Nacht (und der vorherige Tag, auch wenn er es sich nicht gerne eingesteht) steckt ihm noch in den Knochen und soweit er erkennen kann, ist es draußen auch noch nicht vollständig hell geworden. Dank einiger sorgsam platzierter Zauber ist es angenehm warm im Zelt, aber Charlie zwingt sich selbst dazu, unter der Decke hervorzukriechen, die Plane am Eingang beiseite zu schlagen und die kalte Morgenluft hereinzulassen. Immerhin wird sie hoffentlich die Träume vertreiben, die in seinem Kopf herumfliegen.

Müde fährt sich Charlie mit einer Hand durch die wirr abstehenden Haare, schwenkt den Zauberstab und sieht zu, wie eisiges Wasser in seine Waschschüssel regnet. Er bekommt Gänsehaut vom Waschen, aber er beißt die Zähne zusammen und lässt es über sich ergehen, weil er aus Erfahrung genau weiß, dass er hinterher zumindest ein wenig wacher sein wird. Er arbeitet mit gefährlichen Drachen, Merlin nochmal, da ist es wichtig, die Augen offen halten zu können.

Während Charlie seine Schlafsachen gegen Arbeitskleidung wechselt, scheinen draußen mindestens fünfzehn seiner Kollegen bereits auf den Beinen zu sein. Mihai brüllt irgendwas so schnell auf Rumänisch, dass Charlie kein Wort verstehen kann, aber Barbu antwortet laut und gemächlich, also ist offenbar alles in Ordnung. Die Uhr zeigt halb sieben und der Himmel ist hellgrau, während er darauf wartet, dass endlich die Sonne aufgeht.

Beim ersten Schritt aus seinem Zelt heraus prallt Charlie beinahe mit seinem Chef zusammen. „Da bist du ja", stellt Mihai fest und sein Tonfall lässt Charlie verwirrt die Stirn runzeln. „Morgen", sagt er, „Stimmt etwas nicht? Ist mit dem Eisenbauch alles in Ordnung oder hat er wieder randaliert?" Mihai winkt ab und setzt gerade zu einer Antwort an, als Iancu schimpfend und fluchend auf sie zukommt. „Und?", will Mihai wissen und Iancu, der die Pflege und Aufzucht der Langhörner betreut, verzieht grimmig das Gesicht. „Nichts", spuckt er regelrecht aus und verschränkt die Arme vor dem breiten Oberkörper.

Er ist groß, mit zottigen, schwarzen Haaren, grauen Augen und einem Kreuz, hinter dem Charlie sich verstecken könnte, wenn er wollte. Iancu hat schwielige Hände und Unterarme voller Brandmale, die zeigen, dass er keine Gefahr scheut, wenn es um seine Arbeit geht. Und Charlie kennt ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass irgendetwas nicht nach Plan verlaufen ist, wenn Iancu bereits morgens um halb sieben so aussieht, als wäre seine Frühstücksmilch sauer gewesen, wo ihn doch sonst nicht einmal eine Meute feuerspuckender Langhörner dazu bringen kann, seine gute Laune zu verlieren.

Charlie seufzt leise auf, starrt in den Morgenhimmel und hat das Gefühl, dass er es vielleicht gleich bereuen wird, wenn er erfahren wird, was die Ruhe im Lager gestört hat. „Okay", sagt er betont heiter, „Was ist eigentlich los? Alle rennen herum, obwohl es viel zu früh ist, und ihr Zwei macht auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als hättet ihr eine angenehme Nacht und ein ausgiebiges Frühstück hinter euch. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war keiner von euch für die Nachtwache eingeteilt. Also?"

Iancu starrt ihn an und vergräbt seine riesigen Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Die Antwort wird dir nicht gefallen", meint er schließlich und blinzelt zu Mihai, der mit stoischer Gelassenheit an Charlie vorbei in Richtung Wald sieht. „Sei ruhig", verlangt Mihai mit rauer Stimme und weil er schließlich der Chef ist, verstummt Iancu, zuckt die Achseln und schlendert weiter. Charlie dreht sich leicht nach rechts, um Mihai besser anschauen zu können. „Was ist los?", wiederholt er, „Ich finde es sowieso raus, ob du es mir sagst oder nicht. Und ich könnte helfen, wenn ich wüsste, was passiert ist."

Mihai stößt einen rumänischen Fluch aus, den Barbu Charlie an seinem dritten Tag im Lager beigebracht hat und obwohl nichts darauf hindeutet, dass dieser Tag ein guter werden kann, muss Charlie bei der Erinnerung unweigerlich grinsen. „So schlimm kann's gar nicht sein", versucht er, seinen Chef zum Reden zu bewegen, „Der Eisenbauch hat nicht randaliert und unsere übrigen Drachen sind doch eigentlich im Moment recht friedlich. Welche Laus ist dir also über die Leber gelaufen? Und sag bitte bl0ß nicht, dass Ollivander mit weiteren Wünschen bei dir aufgetaucht ist. Falls ja, dann kann ihn nämlich gerne ein Anderer herumführen."

Mihais finsterer Blick bringt Charlie innerhalb einer Sekunde zum Schweigen. Charlie legt die Stirn in Falten, verschränkt die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und blinzelt scheinbar unbeteiligt nach oben in den Morgenhimmel. Wenn Mihai etwas von ihm will, dann wird er ihm früher oder später mitteilen müssen, was passiert ist. Und wenn Mihai keine besonderen Aufgaben für Charlie hat, ist das auch in Ordnung, dann kann er sich wenigstens mit etwas beschäftigen, was einen _lebendigen _Drachen beinhaltet. Wäre eine hübsche Abwechslung zum gestrigen Tag, findet Charlie.

„Naja", beginnt Mihai mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerworte zulässt, „mit Ollivander hat es indirekt zu tun. Er wünscht keine weiteren Körperteile von Drachen, falls du das befürchtet hast. Er wünscht nur, seinen Lehrling wieder zu bekommen." Charlie glaubt, sich verhört zu haben. Es gibt gar keine andere Erklärung. Vorsichtshalber lässt er die Augen nach oben gerichtet, während er beherrscht nachhakt. „Wie bitte? Seinen Lehrling? Den Todesserjungen? Hat Ollivander ihn verloren, oder was? Er sollte lieber froh sein und schleunigst abreisen. So eine Möglichkeit bietet sich bestimmt kein zweites Mal."

„Noch so einen Spruch", knurrt Mihai, „und du steckst in Schwierigkeiten. Ich meine es ernst, Charlie. Ich kann verstehen, dass dich der Krieg mitgenommen hat und dass du um deinen Bruder trauerst und lass mich ausreden, verdammt nochmal!" Charlie schließt überrascht den Mund, als sein Chef ihn wütend anfunkelt. „Aber das alles gibt dir nicht das Recht, über einen Jungen zu urteilen, den du überhaupt nicht kennst. Während er und Ollivander hier sind, wirst du deine Vorurteile schön in deinem Zelt lassen, verstanden? Der Junge hat dir nichts getan. Nichts. Und du behandelst ihn derart schlecht, dass sich deine Kollegen schon wundern, was in dich gefahren ist, weil der gut gelaunte Drachenbändiger Charlie Weasley gerade offenbar in Urlaub ist und seine griesgrämige Vertretung geschickt hat."

Erneut setzt Charlie zu einer Antwort an, aber gegen Mihai in voller Fahrt hat er keine Chance. „Du wirst jetzt deinen Hintern in Bewegung bringen", befiehlt ihm sein Chef mit grimmiger Miene, „und dich genau wie alle Anderen auf die Suche nach dem Jungen machen. Und solltest du ihn finden, dann rate ich dir, dass du ein bisschen netter zu ihm bist als du es gestern offenbar warst."

Charlie nickt. (Nicken ist einfach. Er muss nur den Kopf hängen lassen und mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand wieder nach oben ziehen. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Aufwand, den er betreiben müsste, um jetzt mit Mihai zu diskutieren, weshalb er von der Suche ausgeschlossen werde möchte, um sich lieber Drachen zu widmen.) „Kann ich wenigstens vorher noch frühstücken oder soll ich ausprobieren, ob das Knurren meines Magens laut genug ist, um einen verlorenen Jungen auf mich aufmerksam zu machen?", erkundigt er sich und kann den beißenden Spott nicht vollständig aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Ileana hat Milch aufgesetzt und Haferbrei gekocht", gibt Mihai unwillig zurück, „Hol dir deine Schüssel und beeil dich. Danach will ich keinerlei Ausflüchte mehr hören. Heute gibt es kein stundenlanges Frühstück am Feuer, mit netten Unterhaltungen unter Kollegen. Dein Redebedürfnis kannst du stillen, wenn du den Jungen gefunden hast." Er nickt Charlie kurz zu, dreht sich dann um und stapft mit schweren Schritten Richtung Wald. Er sieht aus wie einer, den nichts mehr erschüttern kann, und für einen Augenblick wünscht sich Charlie, mehr wie sein Chef zu sein, mit einer Haut wie Drachenschuppen, an der so vieles abprallt, ohne ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Charlie seufzt, beobachtet seinen verhangenen Atem in der Morgenluft und ertränkt seine Müdigkeit in der Tasse heißer Milch, die Ileana ihm wortlos reicht, als er sich neben sie an das wärmende Feuer stellt. Sie füllt eine große Kelle Haferbrei in eine Holzschüssel und streut Zucker darüber, während Charlie in raschen Zügen seine Milch austrinkt. Sie kennen sich lange genug, dass Ileana weiß, wie er seinen Haferbrei am liebsten isst, und so greift Charlie nach einem Löffel und versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie verrückt es ist, dass eine Schüssel voll weichem Haferbrei ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermitteln kann.

(Es hängt mit seiner Mum zusammen, er weiß das, schließlich ist sie Schuld daran, dass er _Zuhause _für immer mit dem Geruch von frisch gekochtem Essen verbinden wird, mit dem Duft von Tee und ofenwarmen Keksen und Pies und Kartoffel-Lauch-Suppe und – Aber der Gedanke an seine Mum ist verbunden mit dem Gedanken an den ganzen Rest und dieser Rest ist alles, nur nicht vollständig.)

„Gehst du ihn suchen?", fragt Ileana leise und Charlie starrt auf die kahlen Äste, die sich dem Himmel entgegenrecken, und sagt „Ja", weil es das Einzige ist, was er erwidern kann, weil Ileana es schafft, dass er sich fühlt, als wäre es das Richtige, jetzt loszugehen und diesen Jungen zu finden, bevor es die Drachen tun.

* * *

Iancu durchforstet das Gebiet der Langhörner, sämtliche anderen Betreuer diverser Drachenarten erledigen das Gleiche für ihre zuständigen Reviere, Mihai ist mit einem Trupp losgezogen, um die Grenzen des Reservats abzulaufen, Ileana beruhigt den aufgewühlten Ollivander und Charlie hat beschlossen, auf eigene Faust loszuziehen. Er fragt sich, ob es nicht vielleicht zu simpel gedacht ist, wenn er den gleichen Weg zurücklegt wie am Tag zuvor und Richtung Westwald marschiert. Er wüsste zwar nicht, warum der Todesserjunge zu dem Kadaver des Opalaugenmännchens zurückkehren sollte, aber er hat auch keine bessere Idee und so schnappt sich Charlie seine Umhängetasche, kontrolliert den Sitz seines Zauberstabs und stapft los.

Die Luft ist kalt und rau an diesem Morgen. Sie schneidet Charlie Furchen ins Gesicht und lässt ihn denken, dass er nach diesem Tag bestimmt ein paar mehr Falten auf der Stirn und um den Mund herum haben wird. Da wird auch der Bart nichts ausrichten können, den er sich seit einiger Zeit stehen lässt. Aber es gibt Schlimmeres, findet er, als wie einer auszusehen, der sein Leben unter freiem Himmel verbringt. Und die Natur ist gut darin, ihre Zeichen auf der weichen Haut der Menschen zu hinterlassen.

Irgendwo rechts von Charlie ist in weiter Ferne das wütende Fauchen eines Drachenweibchens zu hören und er lächelt kurz, weil das Brüllen der Drachen bereits derart zu seinem Alltag gehört, dass es ihm regelrecht fehlt, wenn es zu still ist. Charlie findet den Wald viel gespenstischer, wenn er keinerlei Geräusche vernehmen kann, doch ihm ist bewusst, dass es jemandem, der bei Ollivander in die Lehre geht und die meisten Nächte wahrscheinlich unter einem Dach verbringt, nicht unbedingt genauso gehen wird. Sein Mitleid hält sich zwar in Grenzen (schließlich hat niemand den Todesserjungen dazu gezwungen, aus dem Lager wegzulaufen), aber Charlie erinnert sich gut genug daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat, das erste Mal bei Dämmerung alleine durch den damals unbekannten Wald zu stapfen und sich bei jedem Knacken und Rauschen zu fragen, ob gleich ein Drache durchs Dickicht geflogen käme.

Die Bäume stehen stumm und starr neben dem Wegrand und richten trutzig ihre kahlen Äste Richtung Himmel. Ihre Schatten sind fahl und kaum zu erkennen, weil die Sonne sich Zeit lässt und sich nur gemächlich an den Wolken vorbeischiebt, um diesen Morgen ein bisschen heller zu gestalten. Der Tag verspricht, klar und kalt zu werden, und obwohl Charlie sich wirklich Besseres vorstellen kann, als nach jemandem zu suchen, den er ohnehin nicht wieder sehen will, genießt er es dennoch, die frische Luft zu atmen, den knirschenden Schnee unter seinen Schuhen zu spüren und durch den Westwald zu streifen.

Er würde es nicht zugeben, vor Iancu und Barbu und Ileana nicht, vor Mihai erst recht nicht und vor Ollivander und seinem verdammten Lehrling schon gleich dreimal nicht, aber es hat ihn mitgenommen, dieses Opalaugenmännchen aufbrechen zu müssen, um sein Herz bergen zu können. Und wofür der ganze Aufwand? Um Zauberstäbe machen zu können, die mit seinen Herzfasern ausgestattet werden können. Charlie tut, was er kann, doch er bekommt den Anblick des toten Drachens einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Seine leblosen Augen schauen ihn, bohren sich in Charlies Gedanken und lassen ihn zittrig ein- und ausatmen. Er wurde ausgebildet, um Drachen zu schützen, zu verteidigen, zu pflegen, zu heilen, nicht, um ihnen beim Sterben zuschauen zu müssen oder um sie in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Er will die Tiere bestaunen und nicht entsetzt feststellen, dass die Augen toter Opalaugen die Farbe von Nebel annehmen. Er will ihr Feuer an seiner Haut lecken spüren statt ihre Schuppen aufzubrechen.

Charlie zwingt sich, den Fluch, der ihm auf der Zunge liegt, wieder herunterzuschlucken. Sollte der Junge wirklich in der Nähe sein, würde er ihn sonst hören können und vermutlich erneut davonlaufen (und dann wäre die ganze Suchaktion umsonst gewesen). Charlie hat nämlich nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass dem Jungen aufgefallen sein dürfte, dass er ihm nicht sonderlich sympathisch ist. Also wird er sich wohl Besseres vorstellen können, als ausgerechnet von Charlie gefunden zu werden.

(Sowieso wäre es vielleicht für alle Beteiligten besser. Merlin weiß, was Mihai sich dabei gedacht hat, Charlie ebenfalls loszuschicken. (Ja, ja, Charlie weiß leider nur zu gut, was im Kopf seines Chefs vorgegangen sein wird: er wird die Hoffnung hegen, dass Charlie sich am Riemen reißt, sich entschuldigt, seine Vorurteile einräumt und dem Jungen zuhört. Charlie ist sich nur nicht sicher, ob er sich geschmeichelt fühlen soll, dass Mihai ihm diese Verhaltensänderung zutraut, oder ob sein Chef nun hoffnungslos naiv handelt.) Es könnte böse enden. Und Charlie fürchtet sich vor dem, was zum Vorschein kommen kann, wenn er explodiert.)

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schließt Charlie die Augen, lässt den Wind über sein Gesicht streifen und marschiert dann langsam weiter. Er weiß, dass Mihai in ihn vertraut, in ihn und in seine Vernunft, aber er weiß auch, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen seine Vernunft ihn verlässt und etwas Anderem Platz macht, für das Charlie keinen Namen hat, das jedoch an _Wut _ziemlich dicht herankommt. Manchmal brodelt es unter der Oberfläche und dann reicht eine Kleinigkeit und die Wut sucht sich ein Ventil, um aus ihm herausbrechen zu können.

(Manchmal war er wütend, wenn sie Quidditch spielten und drauf und dran waren, zu verlieren, oder wenn er oder einer seiner Mannschaftskameraden sich einen wirklich dämlichen Fehler geleistet hatten, doch das Wunderbare an Quidditch war, dass man seine Wut sofort wieder loswerden konnte, indem man so fest wie nur möglich gegen einen Klatscher schlug, mit aller Wucht den Quaffel warf oder abwehrte, schneller und waghalsiger flog als jemals zuvor und den Schnatz fing.)

((Und wenn sie doch verloren, trotz aller verrückten Aktionen, dann half es, sich unter der Dusche die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien und mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Charlie ist keiner, der seine Wut mit ins Bett nimmt. Wozu auch? Sie lässt ihn nicht einschlafen und kann ihm nicht einmal die kalten Füße wärmen. Sie ist unnütz und es ist das Beste, sie sofort wieder loszuwerden.))

Sie gehen nicht weg, die Gedanken, nicht einmal dann, als sich Charlie mit den Fingern durchs Haar fährt und den Kopf schüttelt, als wäre er ein nasser Hund. Die Gedanken halten sich störrisch fest und lassen sich nicht abwerfen. Sie wollen ausgesprochen werden, aber Charlie zwingt sich, sie zurückzuhalten. Er hat so vieles hinuntergeschluckt, seitdem Fred gestorben ist, da kann er die paar Sätze jetzt auch noch für sich behalten.

(Wenn er tief in sich hineinhorcht, muss er sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hat vor dem, was herauskäme. Denn zwischen all der Wut und all dem Zorn würde so viel Trauer stecken, dass er es kaum ertragen könnte. Aber es ist leichter, sich selbst diese Wahrheit zu verheimlichen.)

Die kalte Luft nagt an Charlies Fingern und bringt ihn langsam in die Realität zurück. Er kramt in seiner Tasche nach den Arbeitshandschuhen, streift sie sich über und erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung, den Kopf nach unten auf den Boden gerichtet. Man muss schon ziemlich dämlich (oder müde oder gedankenverloren) sein, um nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, nach Fußspuren im Schnee Ausschau zu halten, findet er.

* * *

An einem Baumstamm, vielleicht zehn Fuß von dem leblosen Opalaugenmännchen entfernt, sitzt jemand, gehüllt in einen dunklen Winterumhang, und Charlie schluckt sachte, weil er nicht weiß, ob er sich nun darüber freuen soll, dass ihn sein Gespür nicht getrogen hat, oder ob er nicht besser umdrehen und jemanden holen soll, jemanden, der weniger Wut mit sich herumträgt.

Bevor er sich entscheiden kann, hört er den Jungen „Ist schon in Ordnung", sagen, gerade laut genug, dass Charlie ihn hört, obwohl er noch gut dreißig Schritte entfernt ist. Der Junge hat den Blick nicht von dem toten Drachen genommen und er starrt unbeirrt geradeaus, während er weiterspricht. „Sie suchen mich vermutlich alle, nicht wahr? Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass - Ist ja auch egal. Ich komme gleich."

Charlie runzelt die Stirn, vergräbt die Hände in den Hosentaschen und nähert sich dem Jungen, von dem er noch immer vorgibt, den Namen vergessen zu haben. „Meinetwegen kannst du da auch sitzenbleiben", erwidert Charlie achselzuckend, „Dann gebe ich Ollivander Bescheid, er kann aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen und wir können allesamt wieder unserer Arbeit nachgehen. Der Drache vor dir tut dir nichts mehr und die Anderen verirren sich nur selten hierher. Ich glaube, sie haben es gerochen, dass er hierher kam, um zu sterben."

Er hat keine Ahnung, nicht die geringste, wieso er dem Jungen etwas erzählt hat, was er nicht einmal mit seinen Arbeitskollegen geteilt hat: diese merkwürdige, vage Vermutung, dass die übrigen Drachen wussten, was mit ihrem jungen Artgenossen passieren würde und dass sie ihn gehen ließen. Drachen sind stolze Tiere und Charlie ist ziemlich sicher, dass das Opalaugenmännchen nicht vor den Augen aller Anderen hätte leiden wollen. Bindehautentzündungen sind schmerzhaft für diese Drachenart, so schmerzhaft, dass die Drachen Schreie ausstoßen können, die dafür sorgen, dass es Charlie schlecht wird, weil er sich so furchtbar nutzlos fühlt.

Der Junge zuckt zusammen und weil Charlie eine große Klappe hat, denkt er nicht allzu angestrengt über das nach, was er sagt. „Du bist doch hoffentlich nicht ebenfalls zum Sterben hergekommen?", erkundigt er sich und schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen, „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel Stress und Papierarbeit das bedeuten würde? Ganz zu schweigen von den negativen Schlagzeilen und all den Artikeln, die man über unser Lager schreiben würde."

Der Junge dreht den Kopf in Charlies Richtung und starrt ihn an. Er sieht ein bisschen verblüfft aus, so, als könne er nicht recht glauben, was Charlie da soeben von sich gegeben hat (er kann es ja selbst kaum glauben. Das war eben war sicher nicht seine Sternstunde, auch wenn er nie sonderlich einfühlsam ist.). „Nein", erwidert der Junge schließlich, „Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um zu sterben. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich in der Hinsicht enttäuschen muss."

Charlie hebt die Augenbrauen und ignoriert die Spitze, die gegen ihn abgefeuert wurde. „Warum bist du dann hier?", will er wissen, „Um zu testen, wie schnell wir dich finden würden und wie gut du im Verstecken bist? Kleiner Tipp: verwisch beim nächsten Mal deine Fußspuren oder lauf erst wieder weg, wenn der Schnee geschmolzen ist und du nicht von lauter Leuten umgeben bist, die sich ihr Geld damit verdienen, Fährten zu lesen. Das würde deine Chancen erheblich verbessern."

Er ist überrascht, als der Junge die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzieht und kühl „Ich bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig" antwortet. Charlie weiß nicht genau, weshalb, aber irgendwie hätte er diese Reaktion nicht unbedingt erwartet, sondern vielmehr mit einer wütenden Erklärung gerechnet. Doch vielleicht liegen die Gefühle von Slytherins nicht derart unmittelbar unter der Haut wie bei einem temperamentvollen, rothaarigen Drachenbändiger wie ihm. Er muss viel mehr Kraft aufwenden, um ruhig zu bleiben, während es diesem Jungen scheinbar mühelos gelingt.

(Charlie fragt sich, was er tun muss, damit er explodiert, damit er diesem Jungen all das entgegenschreien darf, was er so gern würde, aber er braucht einen Grund, sonst wird Mihai ihm den Kopf abreißen und den Drachen zum Nachtisch servieren.)

Statt „Ach nein? Bist du nicht? Hast du das dem Gericht auch gesagt, als du verhaftet wurdest? Oder haben sie dich übersehen, weil du ja fast noch ein Kind bist und deswegen bestimmt keinen Schaden anrichten konntest?" (und tausend andere Sachen, die Charlie mühsam herunterschluckt) sagt er „Ollivander wartet im Lager auf dich. Er macht sich Sorgen. Mir ist scheißegal, ob du hier bleibst und dir den Hintern abfrierst oder ob du mitkommst, aber vielleicht kümmert es dich ja, dass dich dein Chef bereits tot und von Drachen zerfleischt sieht. Kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?"

Vor sich selbst kann Charlie zugeben, dass das nicht unbedingt die beste kleine Rede war, die er je gehalten hat (und er hat Erfahrung, oh ja. Vielleicht nicht gerade im Sprechen, aber umso mehr im Zuhören. Er kann schon lange nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ihm seine Mum diverse Strafpredigten gehalten hat, ganz zu schweigen von Professor McGonagall. Im Vergleich zu diesen Beiden muss Charlie noch einiges lernen, wenn er will, dass seine Worte den gleichen Effekt haben.), doch er gibt sich alle Mühe, seinen Blick so stählern werden zu lassen wie den von Mihai, wenn er den Chef raushängen lässt, und es genügt, den Jungen aufstehen zu lassen.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht", erklärt der Junge und klopft sich Schnee vom Umhang. Er sieht klein und einsam und verloren aus, wie er da in seinem dunklen Wintermantel im weißen Wald steht, flankiert von dürren, knotigen Ästen, und beinahe hat Charlie Mitleid mit ihm, denn was weiß dieses Kind schon vom Leben? Aber dann denkt er daran, wie viele Kinder und Schüler gestorben sind, die jünger waren als dieser Todesserjunge, und der Moment geht vorüber.

Charlie seufzt. Er kann mit Drachen besser umgehen als mit Menschen (sicher, sie spucken Feuer und haben giftige Zähne und stachlige, gewaltige Schwänze und eine Schuppenhaut, durch die kaum etwas dringt, doch trotzdem sind sie um so vieles einfacher zu händeln als Menschen.), also warum muss ausgerechnet er in dieser verteufelten Situation stecken? „Komm", befiehlt er barsch und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, „Ollivander wartet. Am Feuer ist es viel wärmer als auf dem gefrorenen Boden und Ileana hat hoffentlich eine heiße Suppe gekocht." Wenn den Jungen das nicht überzeugt, dann weiß Charlie wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch tun soll.

Hinter ihm knirscht es und verrät Charlie, dass ihm der Junge folgt, wenn auch in leichtem Abstand. Er gibt Charlie keinerlei Veranlassung, wütend zu werden oder ihn anzuschreien, und in gewisser Hinsicht macht es Charlie rasend. Da ist all diese Wut und Verzweiflung, direkt unter seiner Haut, sie will nach draußen, sie drängt und drückt und brodelt so sehr, dass Charlie glaubt, es würde ihm den Brustkorb sprengen, aber er hält sie gerade noch zurück und weiß nicht, wohin mit ihr.

„Wieso ist der Drache zum Sterben hergekommen?", fragt der Junge, als sie gerade zurück auf den Weg gelangen, „Warum ist er nicht bei den Anderen geblieben? Hätten sie es ihm nicht leichter machen können? Er wäre in Gesellschaft gewesen. Er hätte nicht einsam sterben müssen. Jemand wäre da gewesen, auch wenn sie ihm nicht mehr hätten helfen können."

Trotz seiner schützenden Arbeitskleidung wird es Charlie kalt. Er hält den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet und versucht, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Er will nicht, dass dieser Junge auch nur auf die Idee kommt, zu vermuten, wie nahe Charlie das Ganze geht. Keine Schwäche zeigen, bloß nicht, und schon gar nicht vor so einem, das hat er sich fest vorgenommen. „Er wusste es", gibt er laut zurück, „Er wusste, dass er sterben würde und dass ihm die übrigen Drachen nichts von seinem Schmerz würden nehmen können. Drachen sind klüger, als du vielleicht glaubst. Und stolz. Er muss sehr gelitten haben, bevor er starb. Denkst du, er wollte, dass ihn jemand so sah? Er war jung und stark. Schwäche zu zeigen, hätte er sich nicht erlaubt. Das war er sich schuldig."

Die Schritte hinter Charlie halten abrupt inne und bringen ihn dazu, sich stirnrunzelnd umzudrehen. Der Junge ist stehengeblieben und hat sich in Richtung der Stelle gewandt, an der sie den Drachen zurückgelassen haben. Charlie sieht das Profil des Jungen und fragt sich, weshalb er so wehmütig lächelt. Aber er will vieles, nur eines ganz bestimmt nicht: Interesse an einem Todesserjungen zeigen.

Und so sagt er „Komm" und stapft los, dem Lager entgegen, wo Ollivander und Ileana sie erwarten. Charlie reicht den Jungen weiter, ist dankbar dafür, dass ihm diese Last abgenommen wird, dass er endlich seiner normalen Arbeit nachgehen kann, doch etwas nagt an ihm und lässt ihn rastlos werden.

Wehmut klebt an dem Todesserjungen wie sein Schatten und Charlie zwingt sich irgendwann, den Blick abzuwenden. Es geht ihn nichts an und er will es wirklich nicht wissen.

* * *

_tbc. _


	4. iv  entflammen

** Anmerkung: **Vielen lieben Dank an alle Leser für euer anhaltendes Interesse an Charlie und Theo. Ich habe am Anfang gesagt, dass ich mit ungefähr vier Kapiteln rechne. Das hat sich ein wenig geändert. Nach diesem hier wird es noch einen Teil geben und dann ist die Geschichte beendet. Das heutige Kapitel ist vielleicht ein wenig anders als die vorherigen und ich bin sehr gespannt, was ihr davon halten werdet. Aber nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**verbrennen, von innen**

iv || entflammen

Nur Ileana steht am Feuer, als Charlie schlaftrunken aus seinem Zelt stolpert. Es ist früh, denkt er verschwommen und blinzelt gegen die tintenblaue Dunkelheit an, viel zu früh, um aufzustehen, aber er ist aufgewacht, als irgendwo hinten im Wald ein Drache gefaucht hat. Es kann ziemlich unpraktisch sein, all seine Sinne darauf spezialisiert zu haben, auf derartige Geräusche sofort zu reagieren. Normalerweise zwingt sich Charlie, sich wieder in sein Bett zu legen und ruhig zu atmen, bis ihn erneut Schlaf übermannt, denn schließlich gibt es Kollegen, die die Nachtwache übernehmen, doch heute Morgen ist es ihm nicht allzu unrecht, dass der Drache ihn geweckt hat.

(Bilder, Bilder, die ihn treiben, ihn quälen, die ihn foltern auf eine Art und Weise, die schlimmer schmerzt als es körperlich je möglich sein könnte.)

Ileana lächelt und stellt keine Fragen, sondern füllt ihm einen Becher mit dampfender, heißer Milch und drückt ihn Charlie in die Hand. „Morgen", sagt er rau und nickt ihr zu, ehe er sich neben sie setzt und die Füße Richtung Feuer streckt. Seine Finger wärmen sich an der Tasse und Charlie atmet gierig den süßen, beruhigenden Duft heißer Milch ein. „Guten Morgen", erwidert Ileana weich und rührt energisch in einem großen Kessel, „Hast du Hunger?"

Charlie zuckt die Achseln. „Vielleicht später", meint er vage, „Danke." Stattdessen nimmt er einen Schluck Milch und verbrennt sich die Zunge. Vor ihm tanzen rotgoldene Flammen in den Morgenhimmel hinauf und erinnern ihn, an ein anderes Land, das er _Heimat _zu nennen pflegte, an eine Schule mit tausendundeinem Turm, an ein Haus, eine Gemeinschaft, der er angehörte, deren Farben er trug, deren Wappen auf seiner Brust prangte, wenn er auf einen Besen stieg und sich vom Boden abstieß, um hoch in die Luft zu gleiten und seinen Träumen hinterherzujagen.

(Er war nie schnell genug.)

Das Feuer knistert leise und Charlie hat das Gefühl, als würde Ileana ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihrem Haferbrei und Charlie aufteilen, aber sie lässt sich nicht dabei erwischen, wie sie ihn mustert, und so gibt er sich damit zufrieden, weiter geradeaus zu starren. Er hat nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, als er hastig seine Kleider übergeworfen hat, doch er hofft, dass es zu früh für seine Kollegen ist, um hier aufzutauchen. Er will ein bisschen alleine sein, wenn auch nicht in seinem Zelt und nicht mit dem, was die Dunkelheit dort für ihn bereithält, aber hier, am Feuer, mit Ileana, ist es genau die richtige Mischung aus Alleinesein und Geborgenheit.

Sein Pullover klebt an seinem Rücken, noch schweißnass von Taten, von denen Charlie nicht sicher ist, ob sie geträumt oder real waren. Er rückt ein bisschen näher ans Feuer, damit die Hitze seine Haut trocknen kann. Manchmal wünscht sich Charlie, er könne in den Flammen baden, die seine Drachen spucken, und unverletzbar werden wie dieser griechische Held. Eine Haut wie einen Panzer müsste man haben, findet er. An der alles abprallt. Wörter, Schwerter, Todesflüche. Aber Wünsche wie dieser sind unnütz, sie werden niemals wahr werden, und überhaupt – auch Achilles starb am Ende.

Charlie schließt die Augen und trinkt blind von seiner Milch. Er will sie nicht haben, all diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen, all das hinfällige _Was wäre gewesen, wenn, _er will vergessen, aber es geht nicht und wie könnte es auch. An jeder Ecke wartet eine Erinnerung auf ihn. Manchmal ist es ein Brief, von Bill oder seinen Eltern, manchmal ein Geräusch, manchmal eine Person (verflucht sei Ollivander), manchmal ein rotgoldenes Feuer. Wie es der McGonagall wohl geht, denkt Charlie und atmet rasch ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Gut so, beruhigt er sich selbst, nur immer so weiter.

(Zu spät.)

Es fühlt sich an, als hätte die Nacht tausend Gesichter. Und Charlie kennt jedes einzelne von ihnen.

„_Ach", sagt der Junge spöttisch und verschränkt die kräftigen Arme vor dem Oberkörper, „Du bist also der neue Sucher der Gryffindors, ja? Bist du dafür nicht ein bisschen klein, sag mal? Dein Kapitän hat wohl vergessen, dass Erstklässler nicht spielen dürfen." Charlie schaut grimmig zu ihm auf. „Du musst ja ganz schön Muffensausen haben", bemerkt er dann beiläufig, „Sonst hättest du es kaum nötig, dir einzureden, dass jemand, der klein ist, auch nicht gut Quidditch spielen kann." Der andere Junge lacht und das Hufflepuff-Zeichen auf seiner Brust hüpft fröhlich auf und ab. „Gutes Spiel", wünscht er und nickt Charlie zu, „Möge die bessere Mannschaft gewinnen."_

Charlie zittert und versucht, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es nur der kalte Schweiß auf seinem Rücken ist, in Kombination mit dem frischen Morgenwind. Er rückt noch ein wenig näher an das wärmende Feuer und starrt in die Flammen, damit er all die Gesichter nicht ansehen muss. Aber es hilft ihm nichts.

„_Charlie! Warte!" Charlie verdreht gutmütig die Augen, als seine Freunde kichern, weil sein kleiner Bruder mit schiefsitzender Brille hinter ihnen den Gang entlangrennt und sich bemüht, sie einzuholen. Percy kommt schwer keuchend und mit untypisch zerzaustem Haar vor ihnen zum Stehen. „Na, Perce? Alles klar?", grinst Charlie und weiß noch genau, wie er während seiner ersten paar Tage in Hogwarts immer Bill hinterher geschlichen ist, bis er festgestellt hat, dass er auch mit seinen Klassenkameraden ziemlich gut zurechtkommt. „Ich bin zu spät", stößt Percy hervor, sein Blick ist panisch, „Merlin, heute ist der dritte Tag und ich bin zu spät für Zaubertränke und ich hab' mich verlaufen und Charlie, wo muss ich denn hin?" Charlie verkneift sich ein Lachen, denn Percy sieht wirklich verängstigt aus – und wer könnte es ihm verübeln, wenn der erste Eindruck, den man bei Snape hinterlassen wird, der eines Zuspätkommers ist? - und er ist immerhin sein kleiner Bruder. „Ich war in der Bibliothek, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie die Anderen in das Klassenzimmer gekommen sind", jammert Percy weiter. „Ganz ruhig", befiehlt Charlie, packt ihn an den Schultern und dreht ihn um, „Den Flur entlang, dann die Treppe runter, dann links an der Großen Halle vorbei und durch die fünfte Tür von rechts nach unten in die Kerker. Alles klar?" Percy nickt enthusiastisch und saust davon, während Charlie ihm kopfschüttelnd nachschaut._

Percy. Percy, dem er in den letzten Jahren ganz gerne mal die Meinung gesagt oder ihn wahlweise auch heftig an den Schultern gerüttelt hätte, um etwas Verstand in seinen Kopf zu bekommen. Percy, wegen dem seine Mum seitenweise traurige Briefe geschickt hat, mit Tränenflecken überall. Percy, der seine verdammte Arbeit, das verdammte Ministerium über seine Familie gestellt hat. (Und Charlie bemüht sich, sich nicht die Frage zu stellen, ob er denn eigentlich nicht genau das Gleiche tut.) Percy, der wieder gekommen ist, kurz bevor es zu spät war. Percy, den sie zurückbekommen haben.

(Und wofür? Geht es nur so? Einen Bruder gewinnen, den anderen Bruder verlieren? Was für eine beschissene Ungerechtigkeit.)

_Seine Knie fühlen sich schrecklich wacklig an, als er wieder auf dem Boden landet, aber was kümmert es ihn, er hat einen Besen und sechs jubelnde Teamkameraden, an denen er sich festhalten kann. Das Freudengeschrei der Gryffindors hört sich an wie Löwengebrüll und McGonagall kreischt „Weasley!", doch ihr Gesicht strahlt, wie Charlie es noch nie gesehen hat. Er lacht, als er begraben wird unter rotgoldenen Quidditchroben, und denkt, dass er sich durchaus daran gewöhnen könnte, an dieses berauschende Glücksgefühl._

„Du musst etwas essen", sagt Ileana leise und besorgt. In den Händen hält sie eine dampfende Schüssel Haferbrei, mit braunem Zucker und einem Klecks selbstgemachtem Apfelmus. Charlie nickt ergeben, stellt seine Tasse neben sich auf der Erde ab und greift nach der Schüssel. „Danke", erwidert er und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln, versucht zu verstecken, wie erschrocken er gerade war, von Ileana zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt zu werden. Sie streckt die Hand aus und fährt ihm kurz mütterlich über die Haare. „Ist schon gut", versichert sie ihm, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Kessel zuwendet. Charlie löffelt schweigend Haferbrei und möchte nichts mehr, als Ileana zu glauben.

„_Angeber", meint sie geringschätzig und lässt ihre Augen über ihn wandern, ganz langsam, Stück für Stück, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig wahrnehmen, „Nur weil ihr _einmal _gewonnen habt, heißt das nicht, dass ihr den Quidditchcup bekommen werdet. Es war dein erstes Spiel. Jeder hat einen Glückstreffer." Charlie funkelt sie wütend an und zischt „Du bist ja nur sauer, weil wir Hufflepuff plattgemacht haben!" Sie schnappt empört nach Luft, stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüften und kramt hektisch nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Mach doch", flüstert Charlie lächelnd, „Du traust dich ja eh nicht." Ihre Haare stehen kurz und feuerrot vor Wut von ihrem Kopf ab, ihre Augen wechseln von fröhlichem Braun zu stählernem Grau. „Was soll das denn heißen, Weasley?", faucht sie zurück und sie hätten sich hier und jetzt geprügelt und verhext, wenn nicht Snapes seidenglatte Stimme sie unterbrochen hätte. „Ihre Streitigkeiten können Sie auf den Ländereien fortsetzen", informierte er sie kühl, „Da können Sie keine wertvollen magischen Gegenstände zerstören. Und für den Moment: 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und für Hufflepuff."_

Charlie pustet, bis der Haferbrei auf seinem Löffel aufgehört hat zu dampfen. Er schmeckt weich und süß in seinem Mund, Ileana hat ein bisschen mehr Zucker darüber gestreut als sonst und ihr Apfelmus ist fruchtig und zimtig und erzählt von bunten Herbsttagen und besseren Zeiten. Charlie isst, weil er weiß, dass er sein Frühstück braucht, wenn er den Tag damit verbringen will, sich um Drachen zu kümmern. Er kann nicht hungrig und mit knurrendem Magen herumstapfen, wenn er gestärkt sein muss für seine Arbeit. Und, Merlin nochmal, er will heute etwas tun, etwas Richtiges, will den Drachen nahe kommen, ihren heißen Atem spüren, ihre Schönheit bewundern, will durch die Lüfte sausen und _unbeschwert _sein.

„Morgen", sagt eine Stimme neben ihm und Charlie hebt den Kopf, um Mihai zuzunicken. Falls sein Chef erstaunt ist, ihn derart früh beim Frühstück zu treffen, dann lässt er es sich immerhin nicht anmerken. Mihai kneift die Augen zusammen und sieht ihn prüfend an. „Einer der Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler hat eine Verletzung", sagt Mihai schließlich und Charlie lässt überrascht seine halbleere Schüssel sinken, „Hat Barbu mir gestern berichtet. Aber wir konnten noch nicht nahe genug an ihn rankommen, um festzustellen, was es ist. Fakt ist, er fliegt kaum noch. Wie wär's? Könntest du dich heute mal darum kümmern?"

Mihai löffelt ganz ungezwungen seinen Haferbrei und man merkt ihm nicht an, dass er Charlie gerade den vermutlich größten Gefallen seit Tagen getan hat. „Natürlich", grinst Charlie und strahlt ihn an, „Wird gemacht. Heute Abend hast du den Bericht." Mihai winkt ab und als Charlie aufspringt, um seine Tasche zu packen, glaubt er, Mihai murmeln zu hören „Bist ein guter Mann", aber er könnte es sich auch eingebildet haben.

* * *

Seine Tasche schlägt Charlie sachte immer wieder gegen die Hüfte, während er sich durch kahlgefrostetes Gebüsch schlägt und winterleeren Ästen ausweicht. Er hat die offiziellen Wege vor gut einer halben Stunde verlassen und folgt seitdem seiner inneren Orientierung. Er kennt die Wälder hier in- und auswendig, er weiß, wie er zu den Drachen kommt und er genießt das Gefühl, sicher sein zu können, dass er hier vorerst niemandem begegnen wird. Er hat die Gesichter, die ihn aus der Dunkelheit heraus angeblickt haben, am Lagerfeuer zurückgelassen (oder zumindest hofft er das) und jetzt gibt es nur ihn, Drachen, Natur und die wartende Aufgabe.

Die Kurzschnäuzler haben sich im Südwesten des Waldes niedergelassen, weit weg von der Zivilisation, eine kleine Schar aus sieben Drachen, vor Jahren aus dem schwedischen Reservat in das rumänische überführt. Charlie sieht ihnen gerne zu, wenn sie wie blausilberne Riesen durch die Luft gleiten und eisblaue Flammen ausspeien. Gefährlich, aber wunderschön. Und wenn man ein paar simple Regeln beachtet, hält sich auch die Gefährlichkeit in Grenzen. Schließlich will Charlie sie beobachten, ihnen helfen, wenn nötig, jedoch nicht mit ihnen kämpfen.

Bevor er losgelaufen ist, hat er sich von einem schläfrigen Barbu noch erklären lassen, was ihm an dem Drachen aufgefallen ist. Es handelt sich offenbar um eines der jüngeren Weibchen, das seit Kurzem merkwürdig viel Zeit auf dem Boden verbringt und dessen rechter Flügel möglicherweise eine Verletzung aufweist. Jetzt ist es an Charlie, die spärlichen Informationen aufzubessern und mit einer Lösung ins Lager zurückzukommen.

Das leise Knirschen des Schnees unter Charlies Füßen und das Knacken der dürren Äste wird von einem charakteristischen Fauchen unterbrochen, das Charlie verrät, dass die Kurzschnäuzler vielleicht noch eine halbe Meile von ihm entfernt sind – und dass einer von ihnen unzufrieden ist. Vielleicht das verletzte Weibchen, vielleicht aber auch einer ihrer Artgenossen, dem das untypische Verhalten aufgefallen ist. Drachen sind höchst aufmerksame Beobachter und Charlie würde es nicht wundern, wenn die Verletzung für einige Aufregung innerhalb der Gruppe gesorgt hätte.

Er folgt dem Fauchen, das sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen wiederholt, und bemüht sich, sich so nah wie möglich an Bäume und kahle Büsche zu pressen, um beinahe unsichtbar zu werden, für den Fall, dass einer der Kurzschnäuzler auf die Idee kommt, einen kleinen Rundflug zu unternehmen und nach Feinden Ausschaue zu halten. Charlie hat nicht vor, sich heute von einer blauen Flamme verbrennen zu lassen.

Der Wald ist so gut wie stumm und der kalte Wind fegt Charlie durch die Haare, durch den Kopf, wirbelt seine Gedanken durcheinander und sorgt dafür, dass die drohenden Erinnerungen aus seinem rechten Ohr fallen und glitzernd im Schnee zurückbleiben, während Charlie stoisch weiter geradeaus läuft, immer den Drachen entgegen. Mit jedem Schritt, den er macht, fühlt er sich ein bisschen leichter, ein bisschen jünger, ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst (ohne Erinnerungen, ohne Familie, ohne Quidditch, aber da ist noch genug übrig, um einen _Charlie Weasley _aus dem Rest formen zu können).

Oberhalb einer Lichtung hält er schließlich an, drückt sich in die Schatten einer gewaltigen Eiche und stellt seine Tasche neben sich ab. Auf den ersten Blick kann Charlie fünf Drachen ausmachen und innerhalb einer Minute hat er auch die beiden fehlenden Tiere entdeckt, die ihren Platz jeweils ein wenig abseits von der Gruppe haben und offenbar darauf achten, keine Eindringlinge vorbei zu lassen. Sie sehen wunderschön aus, findet Charlie mit angehaltenem Atem, und er gönnt sich den Luxus, die blausilbernen Drachen einfach nur zu bestaunen, obwohl es keinesfalls das erste Mal ist, dass er sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Er arbeitet immerhin hier, er sollte daran gewöhnt sein, aber wie kann man sich an solche Wunder gewöhnen?

Als einer der fünf Drachen ein Fauchen ausstößt, erinnert sich Charlie wieder an die Aufgabe, mit der er gekommen ist. Er kramt in seiner Tasche nach dem massiven, magischen Fernrohr aus Messing, presst es sich an das linke Auge und fängt an, mit den Händen sachte zu drehen, bis er die kleine Gruppe Kurzschnäuzler so scharf sehen kann, als wäre er nur zehn Fuß von ihnen entfernt. Konzentriert fährt Charlie mit seinem Blick an dem großen, blauen Körper entlang und sucht nach einem Hinweis, der ihm verrät, ob er das richtige Weibchen beobachtet.

Fehlanzeige. Charlie gleitet mit dem Fernrohr ein wenig nach rechts und nimmt den zweiten Drachen in Augenschein, jedoch nur, um nach zweimal Blinzeln festzustellen, dass es sich hierbei um ein junges Männchen handelt. Der Kurzschnäuzler in der Mitte der Gruppe bringt Charlie schließlich dazu, triumphierend zu lächeln und „Hab' ich dich" zu murmeln. Barbu hatte Recht, es ist ohne Zweifel ein Weibchen und dürfte zu den jüngeren Mitgliedern der Schar gehören. Charlie fokussiert sein Fernrohr noch ein wenig genauer, lässt das magische Auge näher an das Weibchen schwirren und versucht, den rechten Flügel zu betrachten.

Er runzelt die Stirn, als ihm ein ausgefaserter Riss auffällt, an der Übergangsstelle zwischen Flügel und Körper. Das Drachenweibchen muss irgendwo hängengeblieben sein und wenn dieser Riss die Folge davon ist, dann muss sie an einer ziemlich scharfen Felskante entlanggeschrammt sein, überlegt Charlie. Es gibt nicht viel, was durch den gepanzerten Körper eines Drachen dringt, auch wenn die Flügel natürlich um einiges anfälliger für Verletzungen sind.

Der Riss sieht jedenfalls unschön aus, es hat sich eine dunkelrote Kruste gebildet, vermutlich durch das heraustretende Blut, und obwohl Charlie ein paar Ideen hat, wie man die Verletzung behandeln könnte, beschließt er, dass es das Beste ist, Mihai zu konsultieren. „Enota picturam", befiehlt er seinem Fernrohr und eine Detailaufnahme der Verletzung wird gespeichert, sodass er sie später Mihai zeigen kann, um seine Meinung einzuholen. Für den Moment kann Charlie jedenfalls nicht mehr tun. Und so packt er seufzend seine Sachen wieder zurück in die Tasche, hängt sie sich um die Schultern und wirft den Drachen einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder auf den Rückweg macht.

* * *

„Wo warst du?"

Charlie schüttelt den Kopf, als könnte er damit auch seinen Verfolger abschütteln, und stapft schweigend weiter. Er will nicht reden, nicht jetzt in diesem Augenblick und schon gar nicht mit diesem Jungen, der ihm nun hinterher läuft wie jemand, der nicht weiß, wohin er gehen soll. „Warst du bei den Drachen?", erkundigt sich der Junge atemlos und es hört sich an, als würde er ein bisschen stolpern, um mit Charlie Schritt halten zu können.

„Geht dich nichts an", erwidert Charlie schließlich doch, allerdings so feindselig wie er nur kann. Das hier ist sein Revier, _seines_, er verbindet so viel Gutes mit Rumänien, mit diesem Wald, mit den Drachen, da soll dieser Junge nicht herkommen und das alles kaputtmachen, indem er versucht, ein Teil davon zu werden. Nicht, dass es ihm gelingen würde. „Und überhaupt", Charlie runzelt die Stirn, bleibt stehen und schaut den Jungen kühl an, „Verfolgst du mich? Oder hast du dich rein zufällig in den Wald verirrt?"

Er kann dem Jungen ansehen, wie sehr es ihn überrascht, dass Charlie ihn anspricht. Der Junge bleibt stumm und Charlie spürt, wie die Ungeduld an ihm nagt wie der scharfe Winterwind. „Was?", macht er unwirsch, „Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich wette, du hattest eine größere Klappe, wenn es darum ging, jüngere Schüler zu drangsalieren oder Muggelgeborene zu beschimpfen." Charlie weiß nicht so genau, wo die Worte herkommen, sie sprudeln einfach aus ihm heraus, wollen gesagt, vorgeworfen, geschrieen werden, bevor sie auf ewig ungehört bleiben.

_Die Augen seines Vaters strahlen, als er einen Muggelplattenspieler findet und versucht, ihn zum Laufen zu bringen, bis ihn Bill – gelobt sei sein Muggelkundeunterricht – altklug darauf hinweist, dass der Plattenspieler ohne Strom nicht funktionieren kann und Arthur hat keine Ahnung, was Strom ist, aber er findet es faszinierend und er trichtert seinen ältesten beiden Söhnen ein, dass ihre Mutter hiervon nichts erfahren darf und auch nicht von der kleinen Sammlung, die Arthur mittlerweile hat. Bill grinst und Charlie nickt enthusiastisch. Sein Vater ist glücklich und erzählt ihnen, wie erfinderisch die Muggel sein müssen, wo sie doch schließlich nicht auf Zauberei zurückgreifen können. Charlie denkt, dass sie bestimmt sehr klug sind, mindestens so klug wie sein Dad._

„Hast du nichts zu sagen?", schnappt Charlie nun und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, den Blick auf den Jungen vor ihm gerichtet, der wie ein zerzauster Vogel wirkt in der weißen Schneelandschaft, mit diesem wirren, dunklen Haar und den ebenso dunklen Augen, die unergründlich zurückschauen. „Ihr ...", Charlies Stimme zittert regelrecht vor Wut, „Ihr alle, ihr hättet euren Mund mal aufkriegen sollen, als es darum ging, diesem Irren, diesem Verrückten zu sagen, dass es nicht in Ordnung ist, Muggelgeborene zu foltern und umzubringen."

„_Und sie ist ständig in der Bibliothek, ich meine, wirklich _ständig, _sie sollte die McGonagall fragen, ob sie dort schlafen kann, dann wäre sie bestimmt überglücklich." Rons Stimme überschlägt sich regelrecht beim Erzählen und sein Gesicht spiegelt seinen Unglauben und sein Unverständnis wider. „Ich meine, was kann man denn in der Bibliothek schon machen, hm? Charlie, sag doch mal. Du findest doch auch, dass es viel wichtiger ist, dass man gut Quidditch spielen kann, oder?" Seine Mum wirft Charlie einen strengen Blick zu und er fühlt sich dazu bemüßigt, Ron zu erklären, dass gute Noten auch nicht schaden können._

„Aber nein", höhnt Charlie weiter, bekommt gar nicht mit, wie er sich mehr und mehr in Rage redet, „Ihr spuckt lieber Beleidigung und Flüche aus, sagt _Schlammblut _und schaut zu, wie euer Fluch jemandem die Rippen bricht oder das Gesicht aufschlitzt. Fühlt sich das eigentlich gut an? Fühlt ihr euch dann _stark _oder was? Das ist so krank, so widerwärtig, so verflucht erbärmlich, dass ihr euch nur traut, Kleinere und Schwächere anzugreifen, dass ihr nur in Gruppen auftretet und eure Gesichter hinter Masken verbergt, damit niemand sieht, was für Feiglinge sich dahinter verstecken."

_Bill klopft leise an Charlies Tür und steckt dann den Kopf herein. „Hey", sagt er leise, „Alles in Ordnung? Wir warten auf dich." Charlie liegt auf dem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrt zur Decke hinauf. „Ich komme nicht mit", erwidert er rau, „Ihr müsst also nicht warten." Sie haben schon Fred begraben, das genügt Charlie, das ist mehr, als er verkraften kann, er kann jetzt nicht auch noch losziehen und -_

Charlie merkt nicht, wie der Junge auf ihn zugestürmt kommt, mit langen, schnellen Schritten, aber er spürt seine Faust, die Charlies Wangenknochen trifft und seinen Kopf zur Seite fliegen lässt.

Und Charlie holt aus, vergisst, dass er ein Zauberer ist, dass er einen Zauberstab hat, dass es Sprüche gibt, die diese ganze hässliche körperliche Angelegenheit unnötig machen, holt aus und schlägt einfach zu, aber der Junge ist schmal und eben kein Drachenbändiger und es ist ein Leichtes, ihn abzuschütteln und die meiste Zeit prügelt Charlie dann sowieso auf den gefrorenen Waldboden ein und schreit sich seine Verzweiflung aus der Seele.

Er weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert. Vielleicht eine Minute, vielleicht zwanzig. Vielleicht eine Stunde, vielleicht ein Leben, vielleicht einen Herzschlag lang.

Am Ende liegen sie beide schweratmend auf der kalten Erde und der Schnee frisst sich gierig in ihre Umhänge. Über ihnen strahlt der hellblaue Winterhimmel und in der Ferne kreisen Drachen.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fragt Charlie leise, als er die Stille kaum noch erträgt, und dreht den Kopf zur Seite, damit er den Jungen ansehen kann, „Wieso hast du mich angegriffen? Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass ich stärker bin als du." Der Junge antwortet nicht sofort. Er lässt sich Zeit, schaut weiter geradeaus Richtung Himmel. „Ich dachte, es würde dir helfen", sagt er schließlich, „Deine Wut loszuwerden."

Charlie erwidert nichts. Steht nur auf, klopft sich den Schnee vom Hintern und sucht seine Tasche, die ihm bei dem Gerangel von den Schultern gerutscht ist. Er hat seinen Stolz und er hat sein Temperament und er wird den Teufel tun, diesem Jungen zu sagen, dass -

„Keine Sorge", sagt der Junge und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu Charlie hinaufblinzeln zu können, „Du hast mich nicht verletzt. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum irgendwer hiervon erfahren müsste. Oder siehst du das anders?" „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", erwidert Charlie mit harter Stimme, „Ich brauche deine Gnade nicht. Wenn du willst, sag Mihai, dass ich mich mit dir geprügelt habe. Wenn du nicht willst, dann tu's nicht. Mir ist es gleich."

Und Charlie lässt den Jungen sitzen. Lässt ihn einfach im Schnee sitzen und stapft davon, weil er nicht damit klar kommt, dass er sich plötzlich erbärmlich fühlt. Und gleichzeitig so viel besser.

(Und weil er nicht weiß, was er davon halten soll, dass ein _Slytherin _ihn zu verstehen scheint.)

Aber Weglaufen ist keine Option für die Ewigkeit.

* * *

_tbc._


	5. v  verglühen

**Anmerkung: **Liebe Leser. Da bin ich wieder. Und muss feststellen, dass sich gewisse Ankündigungen nicht einhalten lassen. Demnach ist das heutige Kapitel also, ja, nicht das letzte dieser Geschichte. Theo hat angefangen zu reden und irgendwie hat es sich angefühlt, als sei noch nicht alles erzählt. Also bekommen die Herren noch ein Kapitel. Aber nun wünsche ich euch erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen und bedanke mich herzlich für eure Rückmeldungen!

* * *

**verbrennen, von innen**

v || verglühen

Charlie sagt sich, dass es gut ist, dass er der Wut nachgegeben hat, die in seinem Inneren brannte und hinausdrängte, die wie eine Stichflamme aus seinem Rachen schlug, wie er es so oft bei seinen Drachen beobachtet hat, er sagt sich, dass er Recht hatte mit allem, was er gesagt hat, er hat nur die Vorwürfe und Anklagen wiederholt, die jeder in England denkt, er hat nur versucht, wenigstens ein bisschen Rache zu finden für die, die er nicht mehr retten konnte.

Und es stimmt doch, sagt er sich, mit hastig klopfendem Herzen, es ist schließlich wahr, die Slytherins haben schreckliche Dinge getan und man bestraft niemanden wegen seiner Herkunft, man greift keine Schwächeren und Schutzlosen an, ohne ihnen dabei nicht wenigstens die Chance zu geben, sich zu wehren, und Merlin nochmal, sie sind Schuld daran, dass sein Bruder tot ist, weil sie zu feige waren, sich diesem Irren entgegenzustellen, weil sie ihm blind gefolgt sind, weil sie ihm glaubten oder weil er ihnen etwas versprochen hat, mehr Macht, mehr Geld, mehr irgendwas, und nur deswegen ist Fred tot.

Nicht wahr?

(Doch es nützt alles nichts: Er wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass selbst die Bäume ihn anklagend ansehen.)

Er ist wieder tiefer in den Wald gestolpert, nachdem er den Jungen zurückgelassen hat, hat sich eine einsame Ecke gesucht und mit dem Zauberstab ein Fleckchen Erde warm und schneefrei gezaubert, damit er sich dort hinsetzen konnte. Seitdem hockt er auf dem Boden, die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Er fühlt sich so müde. Nur die Tasche mit seinen Utensilien, die neben ihm ruht, erinnert ihn daran, dass er eigentlich arbeiten muss, dass die Pflicht ruft, dass er sich nicht einfach mit einem _Gast _prügeln und sich anschließend davonstehlen kann.

„Mir egal", faucht Charlie gereizt den Schnee vor seinen Füßen an, weil sonst niemand da ist, an dem er seinen Frust auslassen kann. Als die Wut weniger wurde, hat sich stattdessen die Scham ausgebreitet. Er ist auf jemanden losgegangen, der kleiner, jünger und schwächer ist als er selbst. Verdammt. (Die Ironie dahinter!) Charlie fährt sich seufzend mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht und versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal dermaßen die Fassung verloren hat.

(_„Es ist gut, dass du so ruhig bist", meint Bill leise und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sie stehen sich gegenüber, der Ältere noch immer einen Kopf größer als Charlie, „Mum würde es nicht verkraften, wenn du jetzt auch noch – ich meine – jemand muss die Fassung bewahren. Oder nicht?" Charlie erwischt sich dabei, wie er nickt. Er, ausgerechnet, der in seinem zweiten Schuljahr von seinen sechs Teamkameraden festgehalten werden musste, damit er sich nach dem Spiel nicht auf den Sucher der Slytherins stürzte und ihm mit Fäusten recht eindrucksvoll bewies, dass man Charlie Weasley nicht einfach so vom Besen schubsen konnte._

_Wenn das Erwachsenwerden ist, dann hätte Charlie ruhig darauf verzichten können. Aber sein Bruder ist tot und seine Mum sitzt in der Küche und schnieft in einen wollenen Pullover, auf den sie ein _F _gestrickt hat und sein Vater belagert das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und starrt mit trüben Augen nach draußen und Fleur hat zwar nichts gesagt, doch Charlie ist klar, dass Bill auch wieder zu ihr gehen möchte, damit sie einander festhalten und sich versichern können, dass der Andere noch da ist._

_Ginny schreibt Briefe und Ron hält Hermione Granger an den Händen und Percy hat sich ein bisschen zurückgezogen, nachdem George ihn dreimal in Folge angeschrieen hat. Ja, denkt Charlie düster, einer muss wirklich ruhig bleiben und außer ihm bleibt niemand mehr übrig. Er würde es Ginny oder Ron auch nicht zumuten wollen, wozu ist er denn der Zweitälteste? Einer muss übernehmen, wenn seine Eltern gerade nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sind. Und Bill kann sich schlecht zwischen zwei Familien aufteilen._)

Es juckt ihn in den Fingern, dabei dürfte er sich eigentlich für einen Tag genug geprügelt haben. Charlie ist nie schlecht gewesen im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab, er war vielleicht nicht ganz so geschickt wie Bill, aber es hat immer gereicht, um ihn gut durch die Prüfungen zu bringen, und trotzdem – manchmal fühlt sich der Zauberstab in seiner Hand falsch an, manchmal muss er etwas selbst machen, selbst greifen, selbst spüren. Und wenn es die Wange eines Anderen unter seiner Faust ist.

(_„Ich bin _empört_!", lässt Professor McGonagall verlauten, obwohl man kein Genie sein muss, um das ihrem gewitterwolkigen Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen zu können, „Was muss ich von Professor Binns hören? Sie stören seine Stunde, um sich mit einem Mitschüler auf dem Boden zu wälzen und zu prügeln? Haben Sie irgendetwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen, Weasley?" Er hebt störrisch den Kopf und schiebt das Kinn vor. „Bin überrascht, dass es Binns überhaupt aufgefallen ist", brummt er in einem Anflug gigantischer Dummheit und seine Hauslehrerin sieht ihn scharf an. „Wie bitte?", fragt sie gefährlich höflich und Charlie besitzt den Mut – oder die Frechheit – seine Aussage zu wiederholen._)

Er blinzelt gegen die Helligkeit des Schnees und versucht herauszufinden, warum er das getan hat. Ob es sein kann, dass der Junge Recht hat: dass er die Wut loswerden musste, um sie abschütteln zu können, um neu anfangen zu können. (Aber will er das? Er hat so viele Jahre damit verbracht, Slytherins als die Feinde zu betrachten, dass er nicht weiß, wie es wäre, das abzulegen. Wie viel von ihm dann noch übrigbliebe. Wie er es schaffen soll, George dann noch in die Augen zu schauen.)

Charlie Weasley, Drachenbändiger, denkt er, oder Charlie Weasley, elender Feigling? Er weiß, was ihm besser gefallen würde. Doch er kennt sich selbst gut genug, um auch zu wissen, wie viel es ihn kostet, sich zu entschuldigen, einzugestehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Dass er jemanden ungerecht behandelt hat, obwohl er ihn überhaupt nicht kannte. Denn genau das hat er getan.

(Und der Junge? Hat sich von ihm verprügeln lassen. _Scham _trifft es überhaupt nicht, was Charlie in den Knochen sitzt.)

Er greift nach seiner Tasche, wühlt ein bisschen darin, bis er sein Fernrohr findet und presst sich das kühle Glas gegen das Auge. Er muss sich einige Minuten in Geduld üben, während er nach oben blickt und den Himmel absucht. Dann nähert sich vielstimmiges Fauchen und Charlie lächelt leicht, es passiert einfach, passiert fast immer, wenn er Drachen sieht. „Da seid ihr", murmelt er und verfolgt den Flug dreier Hornschwänze, die aussehen, als würde ihnen der Himmel gehören. Sie drehen sich, fliegen Kreise umeinander und Charlie bemerkt schnell, dass sie nicht aufgebrochen sind, um zu jagen, sondern nur, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

(Wie er sie darum beneidet, fliegen zu können. Er wünschte –)

„Was würdet ihr tun?", flüstert er in den Wald hinein, seinen Blick noch immer auf die Drachen geheftet, „Wie würdet ihr sagen 'Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht'?" Sie geben keine Antwort, natürlich nicht. Stattdessen gleiten sie weiter majestätisch durch die Lüfte und Charlie sieht ihnen wehmütig dabei zu. Er stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, all seine Sorgen, all die Trauer und all die Wut in einen Sack zu stecken und in der Erde zu vergraben, um sich auf einen Besen zu setzen und davonzufliegen.

(Würde es funktionieren? Er fürchtet, nicht. Und er sollte es wissen. Er ist schon so oft geflohen, vor allem und jedem, dass eigentlich nichts mehr übrig sein dürfte von seinem Schmerz. Aber da ist immer noch genug, um jemanden zu verprügeln, der rational betrachtet vermutlich an nichts von dem, was Charlie belastet, Schuld trägt.)

Einer der Drachen spuckt Feuer und beinahe sieht es aus, als würden die anderen Beiden darin baden. Und Charlie steht auf und greift nach seiner Tasche, weil es da etwas gibt, was er in Ordnung bringen muss. So viel ist nicht mehr übrig geblieben, was er überhaupt berichtigen kann, da muss er wenigstens das Bisschen erledigen.

* * *

Natürlich hat er einen Umweg (und danach noch mehrere andere) genommen und der Himmel ist abenddunkel, bis er langsam zum Lager zurückkehrt. Er kann das Feuer brennen sehen und macht die Schatten dreier Figuren aus, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt haben, als er näherkommt. Zwei von ihnen erkennt er sofort, Mihai und Iancu. Und die schmächtige Gestalt in der Mitte hat erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen, auf den er sich Stunden zuvor gestürzt hat.

Charlie hält abrupt inne. Er fühlt sich merkwürdig, ein bisschen so, als würde er stören, als dürfe er nicht dazu gehören. (Ob sie es schon wissen, denkt er beklommen, ob sein Chef schon erfahren hat, dass er einen Gast verprügelt hat?) Er fragt sich, warum sie dort sitzen, nur zu dritt, ob sie wohl über ihn sprechen, ob Mihai sich eine angemessene Strafe ausdenken wird. (Und es wird schlimmer sein als Professor McGonagalls strenger Blick, da ist er sich sicher.)

Der Wind trägt ihre Stimmen näher und Charlie lässt sich lautlos auf einen großen Stein sinken anstatt näherzukommen. Er will es lieber jetzt erfahren als von Mihai persönlich, da kann er sich ein wenig darauf vorbereiten, kann die Verzweiflung zügeln, die hervorbrechen wird, wenn Mihai ihm mitteilt, dass er für zwei Wochen suspendiert ist oder Ähnliches. Dann sagt Iancu „Aber du hast doch dieses Dunkle Mal gar nicht" und Charlie hält die Luft an.

Der Junge lacht und der Laut hört sich eher an wie das, was Charlie erwartet hat, als er auf ihn eingeschlagen hat. „Nein", erwidert er, „Hab' ich nicht. War aber egal." Und die Bitterkeit windet sich ihren Weg in seine Stimme. „Versteh' ich nicht", wundert sich Iancu, „Wenn du das nicht hattest, dann hätte man doch sofort nachweisen können, dass du keiner dieser Todesser warst, oder nicht?" Es ist falsch, sagt eine Stimme in Charlies Kopf, er sollte nicht hier sitzen und lauschen, er sollte aufstehen und sich zu ihnen setzen und ja, vielleicht sollte er dem Jungen zuhören, aber er sollte auch seine Erfahrungen erzählen, oder nicht, wäre das nicht fair?

„Nicht, wenn du unbedingt glauben möchtest, dass jemand ein Todesser war", antwortet der Junge und sein Umriss vor dem Feuer ist schwarz und schmal, „Dann richtest du es dir schon so sein, dass alle Vorwürfe und Beweise zusammenpassen. Dann behauptest du eben, dass es dem Angeklagten als Einzigen gelungen ist, das Dunkle Mal verschwinden zu lassen. Hauptsache, du kannst ihn verurteilen. Hauptsache, du kannst ihn bestrafen."

Charlie kann sehen, wie Mihai den Kopf schüttelt. „Warum soll man Unschuldige bestrafen wollen?", will er wissen, „Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn." Alles ergibt Sinn, wenn der Schmerz im Inneren übermächtig wird, denkt Charlie beklommen und ihm wird kalt, als der Junge beinahe genau das Gleiche sagt. „Das ist dir egal", gibt er Mihai zurück, „Es ist dir egal, weil du hoffst, dass es dir besser gehen wird, wenn du jemanden bestrafen kannst, der vielleicht für deinen Schmerz mitverantwortlich ist."

„Aber du warst 17", protestiert Iancu, „Quasi noch ein Kind. Es kann doch nicht ernsthaft jemand geglaubt haben, dass du umhergezogen bist, um andere Menschen zu quälen und zu töten?" Der Junge lacht erneut. „Glaub mir, es gab – und gibt – genügend", versichert er ihm und Charlie weiß, dass es stimmt. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", fragt Iancu weiter, „Mit Freunden? Es wird doch jemanden gegeben haben, der bezeugen konnte, dass du eben kein Todesser warst?"

„Nicht, wenn dein Vater ebenfalls ein Todesser war und im Gefängnis gestorben ist", antwortet der Junge und Charlie erwischt sich dabei, wie er spöttisch denkt, natürlich, natürlich hat der Vater des Jungen zu denen gehört, schließlich ist der Junge ein Slytherin, er darf das nicht vergessen, auch wenn er ihn verprügelt hat und es falsch war und – „Und deine Mutter?", erkundigt sich Mihai und die Neugier in Charlie ist größer als seine Wut. „Meine Mutter ist tot", weht der Wind die Erwiderung des Jungen an Charlies Ohr und die Figuren am Feuer werden stumm.

„Das –", beginnt Mihai zögernd und der Junge lässt eine Hand durch die Luft schneiden. „Nicht", schüttelt er den Kopf, „sag nicht, dass es dir Leid tut. Bitte. Man hat nicht viel als Slytherin, schon gar nicht, wenn man von seinen Mitschülern gerne übersehen wird, aber Stolz, den haben wir zur Genüge. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass meine Mutter tot ist. Und was meine Freunde angeht – denkst du wirklich, das Gericht würde Zeugen zulassen, die selbst unter der gleichen Anklage standen wie ich? Es hat doch alles zusammengepasst. Ich war in Slytherin, mit Draco Malfoy und all den Anderen. Ich musste einer von denen sein. Oder nicht?"

„Ollivander hat dich aufgenommen", stellt Mihai fest, „Er hat dich als Lehrling beschäftigt, obwohl er vom Dunklen Lord gefangen gehalten wurde. Das haben sogar wir hier mitbekommen. Zauberstabhersteller sind nämlich rar gesät und Ollivander stattet uns mehr oder weniger regelmäßig Besuche ab. Er hat also allen Grund, Todessern zu misstrauen und ihnen nur das Schlechteste zu wünschen. Wenn du für ihn arbeitest, dann glaubt er an deine Unschuld. So einfach ist das."

Charlie denkt, dass das ja ganz nett klingt und für seinen Chef vermutlich wirklich so einfach ist, aber für niemanden in England wird es so einfach sein. Sie alle haben im Krieg jemanden verloren oder kennen jemanden, der wiederum jemanden kennt … die Zauberergemeinschaft ist klein, wenn es um solche Dinge geht, dann sind sie eingeschworen und gemeinsam schüren sie ihren Hass und sorgen dafür, dass die verblassenden Erinnerungen Farbe behalten.

„Du bist jung", sagt Iancu dort vorne am Feuer und legt dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Du hast dein Leben noch vor dir. Lass nicht zu, dass es dir jemand kaputt macht. Du bist nicht dein Vater. Du triffst deine eigenen Entscheidungen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber gib nichts auf das Gerede der Leute. Sie kennen dich nicht, wie könnte es dich da kümmern, was sie über dich sagen?"

Charlie schließt die Augen und lässt die Dunkelheit der Nacht seine Gedanken auffressen.

(_„Du bist so ein Idiot", flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, immer wieder, und es ist bestimmt nicht die schlimmste Beschimpfung, die Charlie je gehört hat, noch dazu mit diesem feinen Lächeln vorgetragen, aber sie trifft ihn trotzdem schlimmer als Snapes „Weasley, Sie inkompetenter Besenflieger" oder als die unzähligen Beleidigungen, die die Slytherins vor den Quidditchspielen so gerne austeilen. Sie trifft ihn, weil sie von jemandem kommt, den er mag. Und das tut mehr weh als er bereit ist, sich einzugestehen._)

„Wenn sie mich nicht kennen, wie kommen sie da überhaupt auf die Idee, irgendetwas über mich zu sagen und zu verbreiten?", fragt der Junge und Charlie kennt die Antwort. Weil sie jemanden brauchen, dem sie die Schuld zuschieben können. Weil sie jemanden brauchen, der den Tod ihrer Eltern, Geschwister, Kinder, Partner auf dem Gewissen hat. Weil sie sonst verzweifeln. (Ist es gerecht, denkt er verschwommen, eine Verzweiflung gegen eine andere zu stellen?)

„Menschen sind grausam", vertraut ihm Mihai leise an, wenn auch laut genug, dass Charlie es auf seinem Lauschposten noch hören kann, „Vor allem zu einander." Der Junge starrt in die Flammen. „Ja", sagt er schließlich, „Ich weiß."

* * *

Irgendwann sind sie gegangen, erst Mihai, dann Iancu. Nur der Junge ist geblieben und, weiter hinten, im Schutze der Nacht, auch Charlie auf seinem Stein. Er weiß nicht genau, warum, er weiß nur, dass er jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen kann. Und dann packt ihn seine verfluchte Gryffindorehre energisch am Kragen und schleift ihn Richtung Lagerfeuer. Der Junge sieht nicht gerade überrascht aus, als Charlie neben ihm auftaucht. Er hebt den Kopf und schaut ihn einfach nur an und in seinem Blick liegt vieles, aber keine Anklage und keine Furcht (und Charlie denkt, dass er das auch nicht ertragen hätte, er wollte nie so werden wie die, die kleine Kinder verängstigen).

„Hallo", nickt der Junge und rutscht ein bisschen zur Seite, damit Charlie sich, wenn er will, zu ihm ans Feuer setzen kann. Charlie nickt zurück und sein Blick wandert über das Gesicht des Jungen, nimmt dunkle Augen wahr, umrahmt von viel zu blasser Haut und einer Wolke aus dunklem Haar. Er müsste jung aussehen, denkt Charlie, doch da ist etwas in seinen Augen, Entschlossenheit und noch etwas Anderes, was ihn dazu bringt, den Jungen zum vielleicht ersten Mal ernst zu nehmen.

„Ich mag keine Klischees", sagt der Junge plötzlich und Charlie runzelt die Stirn, weil er nicht versteht. Der Junge lacht und dreht den Kopf, um Charlie anschauen zu können. „Klischees", wiederholt er erklärend, „Du weißt schon: Slytherins sind böse. Zum Beispiel. Oder auch die Idee, dass man über etwas oder jemanden redet, während derjenige hinter einem steht. Ich mag das nicht. Es ist abgedroschen und oft nicht wahr. Trotzdem. Wie lange warst du schon da hinten?"

Charlie fühlt, wie seine Wangen glühen und er ist relativ sicher, dass es nichts mit den Flammen des Lagerfeuers zu tun hat. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwidert er störrisch und hält dem Blick des Jungen stand. Man muss früh lernen, kleine Lügen überzeugend zu präsentieren, wenn man Geschwister hat, die die Küche in eine Wasserschlacht verwandeln, während ihre Mutter zehn Minuten lang im Garten ist, um die Wäsche aufzuhängen.

(_„Ehrlich, Mum", sagt Charlie mit Unschuldsmiene und versucht, Bill zu ignorieren, der hinter ihrer Mum steht und Charlie Grimassen schneidet, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, „Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Ich war die ganze Zeit über hier, wie du gesagt hast. Und natürlich habe ich die Zwillinge keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Was denkst du denn? Du musst vergessen haben, den Wasserhahn zuzudrehen oder so."_)

Der Junge schaut ihn und schweigt, bis sich plötzlich ein Lächeln auf seine schmalen Lippen legt. „In Ordnung", antwortet er leichthin und starrt dann die Flammen an. Und Charlie wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Junge ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben hat, sein Gesicht zu wahren. „Falls du auf eine Entschuldigung wartest, muss ich dich enttäuschen", bricht es aus Charlie heraus, wegen dieser verdammten Impulsivität, die er noch immer nicht im Griff hat.

„Keine Sorge, Drachenhüter", sagt der Junge und schaut weiter in das Feuer, „Ich habe noch nie auf Entschuldigungen gewartet. Man bekommt sie sowieso nicht, wenn man in Slytherin ist. Von jemandem aus einem anderen Haus erst recht nicht. Und von anderen Slytherins – warum? Wir stecken alle in der gleichen Lage. Wir halten zusammen. Ob wir einander nun mögen oder nicht, wir würden uns immer vor jemandem verteidigen, der kein Slytherin ist. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Charlie denkt an Drachen und schweigt. Er spürt eine Bewegung neben sich, der Junge muss den Kopf wieder gedreht haben, denn Charlie fühlt seinen Blick auf sich heißer als es die Flammen vermögen.

„Du bist nach dem Krieg hierher zurückgekehrt", redet der Junge weiter, „Du bist nicht in England geblieben. Hast du überhaupt eine der Gerichtsverhandlungen mitbekommen? Darüber gelesen? Vermutlich nicht. Ich verrate dir was: Die Slytherins, die du kennst, die mit dir zur Schule gegangen sind, oder mit einem deiner Brüder – kaum einer von denen war ein Todesser. Bist du jetzt überrascht? Geschockt? Passt das überhaupt irgendwie in dein Weltbild? Sie sind frei gesprochen worden. Findest du das ungerecht?" Er hält kurz inne und Charlie weiß nicht, ob von ihm eine Antwort verlangt wird.

„Sie sind frei gesprochen", fährt der Junge jedoch einfach fort, „Was, glaubst du, was sie jetzt tun? Sich ein schönes Leben aufbauen? Bist du wirklich so naiv? Hast du dich mal gefragt, wie es sich anfühlt, zu diesem einen Haus in Hogwarts zu gehören, das berüchtigt ist, das mit Vorurteilen nur so bepflastert wird? Hast du schon einmal gemerkt, wie es ist, wenn jemand sofort seine Haltung dir gegenüber ändert, sobald er hört, dass du in Slytherin bist? Wie es ist, von drei Vierteln der Schule gehasst, verachtet, gefürchtet zu werden? Und sag jetzt nicht, dass wir schließlich auch alles dafür tun, um diesem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Gegen Vorurteile anzukämpfen ist alles, aber nicht leicht.

Und jetzt? Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist? Wo sich langsam herausstellt, dass nicht alle Slytherins Todesser waren? Was, glaubst du, was jetzt passieren wird? Denkst du, das Misstrauen aller Anderen lässt sich über Nacht ausschalten? Und denkst du allen Ernstes, jemand, der mal vor Gericht beschuldigt wurde, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, findet so eben eine Anstellung? Freunde, die nicht in Slytherin waren? Bekommt die gleiche Behandlung wie ein Gryffindor? Wie jemand, der seine Eltern im Krieg verloren hat? Wirklich?"

Charlie kann hören, wie der Junge schneller atmet, abgehackter spricht. Er schaut den Jungen an und weiß gar nichts mehr. „Aber –", will er einhaken und wird sofort energisch unterbrochen. „Nein", sagt der Junge und schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein. Ich will es nicht hören. Nichts von dem, was du mir zu sagen hast. Ich weiß, wer du bist. Ich bin sechs Jahre lang mit einem deiner Brüder in eine Klasse gegangen. Ich hatte Zeit, ihn zu beobachten, die ganze verfluchte Schule zu beobachten. Ich lese Zeitung. Ich interessiere mich für Politik und für meine Mitmenschen. Es tut mir Leid, dass dein Bruder gestorben ist, dass Fred gestorben ist. Ich weiß, wie er heißt. Sie haben im _Tagespropheten_ die Namen all derer gedruckt, die gefallen sind. Weißt du, was ich getan habe? Ich habe sie gelesen und gehofft, dass ich niemanden meiner Klassenkameraden finden muss.

Du weißt nichts über mich. Ich wette, bis vorhin, als du uns belauscht hast, wusstest du nicht, dass meine Eltern bereits tot sind. Es hat dich nicht interessiert. Ich war ein Slytherin, immerhin mit einem Namen, aber das war egal, ich hätte genauso gut ein Anderer sein können. Oder etwa nicht? Und für dich sind alle Slytherins gleich. Ich sag dir was: Sind wir nicht. Seid ihr Gryffindors alle gleich? Seid ihr austauschbar? Warum sollen wir es dann sein? Du weißt nichts über mich, Charlie Weasley. Also erlaube dir bloß kein Urteil."

„Und du denkst, du würdest mich kennen?", platzt es aus Charlie heraus, ungläubig, wütend (und trotzdem neugierig und verwundert, denn so viel wie gerade hat der Junge in den ganzen letzten Tagen nicht gesprochen), seine Finger zucken und er ballt sie zu Fäusten und in seinem Kopf verwandelt sich Tonks von blond zu rothaarig und lacht und sagt _Ist doch egal, wie ich aussehe, ist doch egal, wie ich heiße, wäre ich schwarzhaarig und eine Ravenclaw namens Cynthia, dann würdest du mich trotzdem noch immer kennen, oder nicht?_

Der Junge fährt sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und plötzlich wirkt er müde. „Ich kenne dich", erwidert er leise, „Glaub es mir." Aber Charlie ist ein Sturkopf und verlangt „Beweis es mir", weil er so furchtbar von sich und seiner Maskerade überzeugt ist, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommt, dass an den Worten des Jungen auch nur ein Funke Wahrheit sein könnte.

„Du hast Angst", sagt der Junge so heftig, dass Charlie zusammenzuckt, „Du bist weggelaufen. Sonst wärst du nicht hier. Sonst wärst du nicht so sauer gewesen, dass ausgerechnet du Ollivander und mich begleiten musstest. Du verstehst von Drachen mehr als von Menschen und du bist ständig dabei, dich vor deiner Vergangenheit zu verstecken. Es wird nicht funktionieren." Charlie hat das Gefühl, als würde ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals klopfen. „Woher willst du das wissen?", bringt er hervor und hasst, wie rau und unsicher sich seine Stimme dabei anhört.

Der Junge steht auf und schaut ihn nicht an. „Weil ich das Gleiche tue", sagt er leise und geht.

* * *

_tbc._


	6. vi  kalte Asche

**Anmerkung: **Es hat ein bisschen gedauert, ich weiß. Es fiel mir schwer, mich von den Beiden zu verabschieden und eine Art und Weise zu finden, diese Geschichte zu beenden (denn beendet musste sie werden, wir sind nun an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem vieles, wenn auch nicht alles, gesagt wurde und an dem es Zeit braucht, bis eine neue Geschichte entsteht). Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das letzte Kapitel. Tausend Dank für eure lieben Kommentare, für's Favorisieren und natürlich für's Lesen!

Herzliche Grüße,

Maia.

* * *

**verbrennen, von innen**

vi || kalte Asche

Charlie ist erst aufgestanden, als er vor Kälte und Müdigkeit seine Beine kaum noch spüren konnte, als selbst die Hitze, die von dem prasselnden Feuer vor ihm ausging, nicht mehr ausreichte, um ihm warme Gedanken zu verschaffen. Sie waren alle gleich, verworren und undurchsichtig wie trüber Nebel und er hat sich gewünscht, er könne sie entschlüsseln, aber irgendwann hat er doch aufgegeben und ist zu seinem Zelt gelaufen, um die rumänische Nacht auszusperren (und mit ihr all das, was er an diesem Abend erlebt hat).

Die Nacht war kurz und lang zugleich. Charlie hat kaum Schlaf abbekommen, statt unter seine warme Decke zu kriechen, hat er sich an seinen improvisierten Schreibtisch gesetzt (wenn man eine Holzplatte auf zwei Baumstümpfen so nennen kann) und Bills Brief gelesen, immer und immer wieder, bis er dachte, er müsse ihn auswendig kennen, aber das Lesen hat ihm nicht die Frage beantworten können, was er erwidern solle. Irgendwann hat er sich ein leeres Pergament genommen und seine Feder in ein Fass voll sattschwarzer Tinte getaucht (und die nächsten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, in die Flamme der Kerze zu starren, die er entzündet hat).

Als der Morgen graut und draußen das Lager zum Leben erwacht, mit ein paar gedämpften, rumänischen Rufen, vom Schnee geschluckten Schritten und einer Ileana, die rasendschnell Kochzauber ausspricht, fragt sich Charlie, ob er das, was er geschrieben hat, noch einmal lesen soll oder ob es nicht vielleicht besser ist, den Brief sofort abzuschicken, bevor er Gelegenheit hat, es sich anders zu überlegen, bevor ihn der Mut verlässt, ausgerechnet.

(_Lieber Bill,_

_Nein. Ich komme zu meinem Geburtstag nicht nach England. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dir zu sagen, dass es nicht klappt, weil ich arbeiten muss, weil es hier so viel zu tun gibt, dass ich meine Kollegen nicht alleine lassen kann – und ich weiß, du würdest es mir glauben, sofort, warum solltest du auch nicht, habe ich dir je einen Grund gegeben, mir nicht zu glauben? – aber es stimmt nicht. Ich habe sie nicht gefragt, ob ich frei bekommen kann, und weißt du, warum nicht?_

_Weil mir klar ist, dass sie _Ja _sagen würden. _

_(Und warum frage ich dann nicht, meinst du? Muss ich es wirklich aufschreiben? Dann ist es endgültig. Dann kann ich es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. In Ordnung. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass ich Dinge ausspreche anstatt sie nur zu denken oder in die Nächte hinauszubrüllen, wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass mich niemand hört, oder zumindest niemand, der so gut Englisch spricht, dass er alles versteht, was ich sage.)_

_Ich will nicht weg. Ich will meinen Geburtstag nicht in England verbringen, nicht mit einer Familie, die auseinanderbricht, nicht mit Erinnerungen, die mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen, nicht mit all den Vorwürfen, die ich mir selbst mache und die mir niemand nehmen kann, nicht mit all den ungelebten Träumen._

_Das ist vielleicht das Schlimmste, weißt du? _

_Nein. Nein. Wie kann ich das sagen, wo Fred gestorben ist, wo Tonks tot ist, wo Hogwarts aus Trümmern wieder aufgebaut werden muss, wo so viele – so viele! –, die jünger waren als ich, nie auch nur die Chance bekommen haben, von etwas zu träumen außer von einer Welt ohne drohende Gefahr? Wie geht das, Bill, wie kann ich derart selbstsüchtig nur an mich denken, nur an die Illusionen, die ich verloren habe, nur an die Gelegenheiten, die ich nie wieder bekommen werde?_

_Was, wenn ich alles noch einmal tun könnte? _

_(Es sind törichte Gedanken, ich weiß, töricht, weil sie doch nichts bringen werden außer neuem Leid, aber ich habe sie trotzdem und es kommen stetig neue hinzu. Ich glaube – ich fürchte, wenn ein Gryffindor so etwas denn schreiben darf –, dass in England noch tausend weitere solcher Gedanken auf mich warten und ich will sie nicht haben, nicht sehen, ich will ihnen nicht so nahe kommen, dass sie sich auf mich stürzen, es war schon schwierig genug, sie zurückzulassen, ihnen zu entfliehen, wieso sollte ich da so dumm sein und freiwillig zu ihnen gehen?) _

_Ich würde es wieder tun, Bill. Glaube ich. Was sagt das über mich aus? Dass ich nichts dazugelernt habe? Gar nichts? Dass ich es noch immer nicht wagen würde, den großen Schritt, hin zum unerreichbaren Traum? Dass ich noch immer nicht weiß, woran ich glauben, worauf ich hoffen soll? Ich würde wieder weggehen, würde wieder versuchen zu fliehen und mir hier ein neues, ein zweites Leben aufbauen. Wieso auch nicht? Es macht mich glücklich. (Glücklich genug, um nicht daran zu denken, wie die Alternative vielleicht ausgesehen hätte. Meistens jedenfalls.)_

_Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch nicht gerne sehen würde. Würde ich. Nur eben so, wie ich euch in Erinnerung habe. Strahlend. Fröhlich. Vollständig. (Das geht nicht mehr. Wie kaputt sind wir, Bill, wie kaputt sind wir alle? Was lässt sich da noch kitten? Oder bin nur ich das, bin nur ich so zersprungen, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, ob ich alle Scherben aufsammeln kann?) Das ist feige. Ich sollte da sein, ich sollte helfen, unsere Familie wieder zusammenzuflicken, aber –_

_Wirst du nie wütend, Bill? Wütend auf die, die Schuld sind? Was machst du dann? Und woher weißt du, wer Schuld ist? Und wen du zu Unrecht beschuldigst?_

_(Soll ich dir etwas verraten? Ich habe einen Slytherin verprügelt. Er war mit Ron in einer Klasse, Theodore Nott, und ich, ich bin einfach ausgerastet, ich dachte, bis hierher und nicht weiter, es ging nicht mehr, ich __habe ihn angebrüllt, ich habe ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich ihn für einen Mörder halte, für einen rückgratlosen Idioten, und er hat es über sich ergehen lassen und weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist? Er ist unschuldig. Und ich bin nicht besser als die, die ich verachte.))_

Charlie dreht den Kopf und starrt das Photo an, das auf seinem Nachttisch steht. Sie schauen ihm entgegen und lächeln ihn an, seine Eltern, seine Brüder (_alle_), Ginny, auf ihren Gesichtern liest er Hoffnung und Leben und nichts von dem Schmerz, der sie alle beherrscht hat, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hat (alle bis auf _Fred_, den wird er nicht mehr sehen, nur noch auf alten Photographien und in seinen Träumen, von denen Charlie nicht sicher ist, ob er sie verflucht oder sie herbeisehnt).

Es geht nicht, denkt er ratlos, es geht einfach nicht, und hält die Ecke des Pergaments an die Kerze, sieht zu, wie sich die Flammen gierig hineinschlagen, wie sie das Papier schwarz färben und seine Buchstaben verschwinden, bis nur noch ein Häuflein Asche auf seinem Tisch übrigbleibt. Ist das Feigheit, fragt sich Charlie, oder war es besser so, und wie lange kann er noch so weitermachen, leben unter einem schlechten Gewissen, das ihn beinahe erdrückt und dessen Gewicht nicht einmal die rumänische Wintersonne schmälern kann.

Er wünscht sich, er könnte all seine Sorgen begraben, all die Traurigkeit abschütteln, die ihm wie ein klammer Mantel auf den Schultern liegt, könne zusehen, wie sie in den Schnee fällt und liegenbleibt, bis der Frühling ins Land zieht und aus der traurigen Erde Krokusse wachsen.

(_„Wenn du weinst und die Tränen in den Schnee fallen, dann wachsen Schneeglöckchen", sagt sie und schaut ihn dabei nicht an, „Das hat meine Mum früher immer gesagt. Wahrscheinlich, um mir zu zeigen, dass etwas Schönes entstehen kann, auch aus etwas, was mich traurig macht oder wütend." Sie sind vierzehn und gerade alt genug, um ihre Kindheit in Frage zu stellen, und Charlie starrt auf den See und Tonks verschweigt, dass in ihrem Vorgarten mehr Schneeglöckchen wuchsen als in allen anderen Vorgärten in ihrer Straße._)

Aber er wird schneller 27, als ihm lieb ist, und er kann nicht ewig an den Träumen seiner Jugend festhalten.

* * *

Als Charlie schließlich aus seinem Zelt stolpert, nach einer Nacht, die sich anfühlt, als hätte er sie mit Schwarzem Rum verbracht, schmeckt die Luft nach Schinken und gebratenen Eiern. Sein Magen knurrt und irgendwie findet Charlie es tröstlich und erleichternd, dass sein Körper ganz normal weiterfunktionieren kann, auch wenn ihm sein Kopf den Alltag gerade ziemlich erschwert, mit all den Gedanken, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Er schlägt den Weg zum Lagerfeuer ein, steckt die Nase in den kalten Morgenwind und sagt sich, dass der Tag ein guter werden wird (werden muss). Irgendwann muss es schließlich aufhören, irgendwann ist auch von Traurigkeit nichts mehr übrig und Charlie beschließt, dass dieser Tag so gut ist wie jeder andere, um mit ein paar ungeklärten Problemen abzuschließen. Er hat in fünf Tagen Geburtstag, er wird keinen Urlaub nehmen, aber er wird auch keinen Brief nach England schicken, der voll ist mit Bitterkeit und Wahrheit. Er wird – (ja, was? Sein Leben aufräumen, sagt er sich.)

„Guten Morgen", lächelt Ileana ihn strahlend an und klopft ihm mit ihrer behandschuhten Rechten kurz auf die Schulter, „Setz dich. Heute gibt's ein bisschen mehr als nur Haferbrei." Mit ihrer linken Hand schiebt sie eine Pfanne über eine kleine Kochstelle und Charlie kann sehen, dass ein paar Spiegeleier fröhlich in ihr brutzeln. Daneben steht ein Topf mit gebackenen Bohnen und über dem großen Feuer schwebt ein Teller mit knusprig gebratenem Speck.

Charlie lässt sich auf der Holzbank nieder und schaut Ileana verblüfft dabei zu, wie sie geschickt mit diversen Kochlöffeln und Pfannen agiert. „Hab ich etwas verpasst?", erkundigt er sich, „Kommt mal wieder wer vom Ministerium vorbei, um sich das Lager anzuschauen?" Die offiziellen Besuche sind meist die einzigen Gelegenheiten (mal abgesehen von ein paar Feiertagen, vielleicht), bei denen es ein derart großes Frühstück gibt. Ansonsten genügen Haferbrei, Milch, Tee und Kaffee.

Ileana lacht und säbelt eine dicke Scheibe Brot von einem Laib ab, an dessen Anblick Charlie sich noch immer kaum gewöhnt hat, denn in England sind Brote weich und hellbraun und meist kastenförmig, nicht rund und knusprig. „Hast du es noch nicht gehört?", will sie wissen, „Sie haben es gestern beim Abendessen erzählt. Aber da warst du ja noch gar nicht wieder da, oder? Na, jedenfalls reisen Ollivander und Theodore heute ab und Mihai hat beschlossen, sie mit einem ordentlichen, _britischen_ Frühstück zu verabschieden."

Charlie muss lachen, weil es gerade einfach ein bisschen viel für ihn ist und er nicht weiß, wie er sonst angemessen reagieren kann. Sie gehen, sie gehen wirklich, sie verschwinden wieder und dann kann Rumänien für Charlie vielleicht wieder das werden, was es jahrelang war, ohne diese furchtbare Verbindung zu England (_zur Heimat_), und eigentlich ist das großartig, weil er dann bestimmt wieder zur Ruhe kommen kann, aber warum jetzt, warum gehen sie, wenn Charlie noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, die losen Fäden aufzuheben, die der Junge (_Theo_) ihm vor die Füße geworfen hat?

Ileana wirft ihm einen forschenden Blick zu, doch sie fragt nicht nach und schenkt Charlie stattdessen eine Tasse schwarzen Tee ein, in den sie einen Schuss Milch gibt, und noch nie, noch nie ist es Charlie so schwer gefallen, die zwei Welten, in denen er lebt, auseinanderzuhalten, denn noch nie waren sie einander so ähnlich wie in diesem Augenblick.

Vielleicht ist es auch nicht wichtig, denkt er und die Erkenntnis ist so klar wie der Morgenhimmel, vielleicht hat er nur so lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass er zwei Zuhause haben kann und dass sie natürlich Berührungspunkte haben, denn schließlich gehören sie zu _ihm _und wenn auch nichts sonst sie miteinander verbände, dann würde _er _es trotzdem noch immer tun.

„Eier?" Ileana hält ihm einen Teller hin, befüllt mit Spiegelei und Speck, Bohnen und diesem Brot, und Charlie nimmt ihn entgegen, balanciert ihn auf seinen Knien und trinkt einen tiefen Schluck Tee, der schmeckt wie Tränen und Lachen. „Danke", sagt er leise und Ileana dreht sich kurz von ihren Pfannen weg, um ihn anzuschauen und Charlie glaubt, dass sie mehr versteht als er wahrscheinlich ahnt. „Immer gerne", lächelt sie, „Und jetzt iss. Du willst doch heute sicher wieder den ganzen Tag in der Kälte verbringen und deinen Drachen hinterherrennen. Oder etwa nicht?"

Er grinst (so leicht ist es ihm nicht mehr gefallen, seit – er kann sich nicht erinnern) und schaufelt heiße Bohnen in sich hinein. Ileana steht am Feuer und singt halblaut ein Lied, auf Rumänisch, von dem Charlie nicht einmal die Hälfte verstehen kann, aber es hört sich schön an. Der Pfeffer, mit dem Ileana die Bohnen großzügig gewürzt hat, brennt Charlie für den Moment die Sorgen aus den Knochen und nicht einmal Ollivander, der sich ihm gegenüber setzt und „Charlie Weasley. Guten Morgen" sagt, kann daran etwas ändern.

„Morgen", nickt Charlie zurück, nachdem er geschluckt hat, „Sie reisen heute ab?" Er rupft sich ein Stück Brot ab und stippt es in das Eigelb, das sich langsam über seinem Spiegelei ausbreitet. Er spürt Ollivanders Blick auf sich ruhen, diesen Blick, den er schon als Neunjähriger gruselig fand, als er mitkommen durfte in die Winkelgasse, als Bill seinen Zauberstab bekam, und heute, so viele Jahre später, hat der Blick noch immer etwas Unheimliches an sich. Charlie denkt, dass er viel gesehen haben muss, der alte Zauberer, der mit ihm am Feuer sitzt, und er fragt sich, ob ihn die Bilder auch bis in seine Träume verfolgen.

„Ja", antwortet Ollivander langsam und bedächtig, er nimmt Ileana eine dampfende Tasse Tee ab und schüttelt den Kopf, als sie ihm ebenfalls einen beladenen Teller zuschieben will, „Später vielleicht. Danke", hängt er an und sieht sie entschuldigend an, „Ich brauche morgens erst einmal meinen Tee, um richtig wach zu werden. Aber es duftet köstlich." Ileana strahlt und es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass Charlies Kollegen den alten Zauberstabhersteller für einen angenehmen Gast halten, bei all der britischen Höflichkeit, die er vermittelt.

„Zurück nach England?", betreibt Charlie ein bisschen Smalltalk, während er sein Spiegelei zerschneidet und es in kleinen Happen in seinem Mund verschwinden lässt. Ollivander hebt seine Teetasse hoch an den Mund und pustet über die heiße Flüssigkeit. Seine Augen fragen Charlie, warum er das wissen will, doch seine Lippen bewegen sich und antworten. „Nein, weiter nach Norwegen", korrigiert Ollivander, „Wir haben einen Portschlüssel angemeldet, der uns in die Nähe von Trondheim bringen wird."

Charlie nickt „Aha" und beißt ein Stück Brot ab. Er weiß noch nicht genau, ob er erleichtert ist, dass Ollivander scheinbar ebenso stetig auf der Durchreise ist wie er selbst. Er beobachtet den älteren Zauberer, bemerkt, wie schütter das weiße Haar geworden ist, wie pergamentern die Haut im Morgenlicht wirkt, und kann sich nicht mehr erinnern, ob Ollivander schon damals, vor einem gefühlten Leben, so ausgesehen hat oder ob es die Nachwirkungen des Krieges sind, unter denen sie alle leiden.

„Rache macht uns bitter", sagt Ollivander plötzlich über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg, „Und was ist schon ein Leben, das man in Bitterkeit führt? Du hast nur dieses eine Leben, weißt du das, mein Junge?" Und Charlie lässt es gehen, das _mein Junge_, obwohl es ihm Gänsehaut auf die Arme streut. Ollivanders Blick ist hell und stechend klar, als er Charlie fixiert. „Manches lässt sich nicht reparieren", fährt der alte Zauberer leise fort, „Weder Zauberstäbe noch Menschenleben. Aber nicht alle von uns sind tot und die, die noch leben, sollten Besseres mit sich anzufangen wissen, als sich lebendig begraben zu lassen. Verstehst du?"

Charlie schluckt und das Besteck in seinen Händen zittert so sehr, dass er es auf dem Teller ablegen muss. Er gibt keine Antwort, aber er glaubt, dass er das auch gar nicht muss, weil ihn Ollivander offenbar auch so versteht. „Wer so alt ist wie ich", beginnt Ollivander, „der weiß längst, dass man guten Menschen überall begegnen kann und dass es den Wenigsten auf der Stirn geschrieben steht. Manchen sieht man es an, aber den Meisten nicht. Pass auf, Charlie Weasley, dass du dich nicht zu sehr auf deine ersten Blicke verlässt."

Charlie starrt ihn an, ein bisschen sprachlos, weil er nicht genau weiß, wann er zuletzt eine derartige, kleine Moralpredigt gehalten bekommen hat, und seine Bohnen werden kalt dabei, doch es kümmert ihn nicht. Er will sagen _Es tut mir Leid _und _Ich habe ihn geschlagen _und _Haben Sie Ihren Bruder begraben müssen? _und _Warum kann er mich verstehen?_, aber die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken, so oft hat er sie in den letzten Tagen gedacht, dass er nicht sicher ist, ob er sie überhaupt einmal wird aussprechen müssen.

„Für jeden von uns wiegt der eigene Schmerz am schwersten", vertraut ihm Ollivander ruhig an und sein Blick ist frei von Vorwürfen, „Und trotzdem bist du nicht der Einzige, der mit einem Verlust umgehen muss. Finde deinen eigenen Weg, um dich mit deinem Schmerz auseinanderzusetzen, aber tue es nicht auf dem Rücken Anderer." Charlies Wangen brennen rot vor Scham und er sagt „Ich wollte nie", doch Ollivander hebt die Hand und sein Lächeln erzählt von Traurigkeit und einsamen Stunden. „Aber das weiß ich doch", erwidert er leise, „Das weiß ich." Und einen Moment lang glaubt Charlie, Albus Dumbledore gegenüberzusitzen, und er fragt sich, ob das mit dem Alter kommt, diese Ruhe, diese Gelassenheit, diese _Güte_, die ihm unverständlich scheint.

* * *

Der Portschlüssel ist für elf Uhr bestellt und Mihai hat Charlie gesagt, dass er sich bis dahin nützlich machen soll, dass er vielleicht mal damit anfangen könnte, ein wenig von dem ungeliebten Papierkram zu erledigen, ehe er sich am Nachmittag auf und davon machen kann, um seine Drachen zu beobachten. Charlie tut es widerwillig und mit knirschenden Zähnen, aber er tut es, weil es eben getan werden muss und weil ihm die Standpauke, die ihm sein Chef im vergangenen Jahr gehalten hat (und das alles nur wegen ein paar liegengebliebener Zettel), noch immer in den Ohren klingt.

Charlie sitzt in dem riesigen, nachtblauen Zelt, das sie als eine Art Büro benutzen, hat die Beine dem magischen Feuer entgegenstreckt, das in einer Ecke vor sich hinprasselt und Wärme ausstrahlt, und liest mit gerunzelter Stirn einen auf Rumänisch verfassten Brief von einem der Ministeriumsbeamten, der für ihr Drachenreservat zuständig ist. Charlie versteht höchstens jedes dritte Wort und wälzt gereizt das dicke Wörterbuch, das für solche Fälle wohlweislich bereitsteht. Er kommt nur langsam und mühsam voran und am liebsten würde er Iancu um Hilfe bitten, aber im Gegensatz zu Charlie verbringt der seinen Vormittag an der frischen Luft.

„Störe ich?", fragt jemand am Zelteingang und Charlie verharrt über dem Brief, den er nicht versteht. Er muss sich nicht umdrehen, mittlerweile erkennt er den Jungen nur allzu deutlich an der Stimme. „Ich hätte ja geklopft", spricht er einfach weiter, „aber blöderweise hat so ein Zelt keine Türen." Charlie verdreht die Augen und legt seine Feder beiseite. Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn, jetzt diesen Schrieb übersetzen zu wollen, beschließt er, und überhaupt, es ist sicher gleich elf, die Abfahrt von Ollivander und … _Theo _steht kurz bevor und dann kann Charlie im Wald verschwinden.

„Also", der Junge holt Luft, „Störe ich?"

Charlie steht auf und wendet sich ihm zu. Irgendwie imponiert es ihm, dass dieser Junge immer und immer wieder zu ihm zurückkommt, auf ihn zugeht, obwohl Charlie ihm Beleidigungen und Fäuste an den Kopf geworfen hat. „Nein", Charlie zuckt mit den Achseln, „Ich … Du störst nicht. Ihr reist gleich ab, nicht wahr?" Ihre erste, zivilisierte Unterhaltung, und die führen sie fünf Minuten, bevor der Junge verschwindet, bemerkt eine spöttische Stimme in Charlies Kopf.

Der Junge grinst schief. „Ja", antwortet er, „Wird dich sicher freuen, dass wir bald wieder weg sind." Charlie schaut ihn an und weiß nicht, wie er es sagen soll, weiß nicht, was dieser Junge an sich hat, dass es ihm unmöglich macht, sich zu verhalten wie immer. (Vielleicht die Scham, über all das, was er sich ihm gegenüber herausgenommen hat. Zu Unrecht.) Und dann denkt Charlie, Scheiß drauf, er wird mit Drachen fertig, Merlin nochmal, da wird ihm ein zwanzigjähriger Junge wohl kaum den Schneid stehlen.

„Es geht nicht so sehr um euch", platzt Charlie heraus, mit all der Impulsivität, von der er beinahe dachte, dass sie ihm verloren gegangen war, „Vielmehr um das, was ihr mitbringt, an Erinnerungen, an … _Schmerz_, verstehst du? Es braucht nur einen Anstoß, einen winzigen, und dann strömt alles heraus, einfach alles, obwohl ich dachte, dass ich es verschlossen hatte, dass ich es zurückgelassen hatte, dass ich stark genug war, aber dann kommst du und alles bricht wieder hervor und ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich mutig war oder einfach nur feige, als ich gegangen bin."

Er atmet schwer und heftig und eine Sekunde lang fragt er sich, ob er gerade vielleicht zu viel von sich freigelegt hat, dann sagt der Junge (_Theo_) „Ich weiß" und Charlie weiß, dass es stimmt, dass der Junge ihn versteht, wirklich und wahrhaftig begreift. Und es ist Fluch und Segen zugleich, weit weg von der Heimat jemandem zu begegnen, der versucht, den gleichen Geistern zu entrinnen wie man selbst, aber Charlie glaubt, dass er gerade dabei ist, den Fluch hinter sich zu lassen.

Der Junge kramt in seiner dick gefütterten Jacke und streckt Charlie einen Umschlag entgegen. „Hier", sagt er und lässt erst los, als sich Charlies Finger fest um das Kuvert schließen. Sie stehen sich gegenüber und tauschen unschlüssige Blicke aus, bis Charlie leise „Gute Reise" wünscht und der Junge grinst. „Immer", erwidert er und nickt Charlie zu, „Bis wir irgendwann mal ankommen." Er schiebt die Plane beiseite, die den Zelteingang verdeckt, und Charlie kann hören, wie seine Stiefel im Schnee knirschen, als er langsam weggeht.

Er starrt den Umschlag an und denkt, dass es ja klar war, dass dem Jungen das gelingt, was er nicht konnte: Einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn tatsächlich zu übergeben. Charlie lässt sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken und reißt den Umschlag auf, als die kleine Standuhr in der Ecke elfmal schlägt. Er zieht mehrere Bögen Pergament heraus, von denen nur einer handbeschrieben ist.

_Drachenhüter, _steht da in geraden, hohen Buchstaben,

_du kennst mich nicht und ich kenne dich nicht, aber, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht, wir tun das Gleiche. Gryffindor, der du bist, fragst du dich vielleicht, ob es das Richtige war, England den Rücken zu kehren und deine Familie mit ihren Problemen zurückzulassen, um dir dein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Ich frage mich das nicht. Ich frage mich, ob es funktionieren kann, vor der Vergangenheit davon zu laufen. Letztenendes arbeiten wir beide auf das gleiche Ziel hinaus._

_Ich habe es dir gestern Abend schon gesagt: Es wird nicht funktionieren. Es kann nicht funktionieren. Die Vergangenheit ist Schuld daran, dass wir jetzt so sind, wie wir sind. Wir können ihr nicht entrinnen. (Es sei denn, du findest einen Zauberer, der skrupellos genug ist, dir dein Gedächtnis vollständig zu modifizieren.) Also müssen wir wohl lernen, mit ihr zu leben. Dein schlechtes Gewissen wird dir dabei nicht helfen, also versuche endlich, es loszuwerden. _

_(Du denkst, ich kann das leicht sagen, nicht wahr, schließlich habe ich keine Familie mehr, die in Scherben zersprungen ist, aber weißt du was, ich habe Freunde und ein Leben, das sich elementar gewandelt hat, seitdem der Krieg vorüber ist. – Es muss ja schließlich etwas geben, vor dem ich davon laufe, oder?)_

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir geglaubt hast, dass ich kein Todesser war. Ich weiß nicht, warum mir etwas daran liegt, es dir zu beweisen. (Ich habe mir geschworen, dass es mir egal sein würde, was die Leute über mich sagen, ich habe schon mehr Lügen und Vorwürfe gehört, als für einen Menschen gut sein kann, und ich kann darüber stehen, ich kann es wirklich, aber dann bin ich dir begegnet und du kanntest mich nicht einmal und fünf Minuten und ich wusste, dass du das Gleiche tust wie ich, und vielleicht wollte ich deshalb, dass du die Wahrheit kennst.) Jedenfalls: Wenn du Interesse daran hast, das zu erfahren, was ich dir persönlich nicht erzählen wollte, dann kannst du es nachlesen. Ich lege es dir mit in den Umschlag._

_Wir reisen weiter nach Norwegen, anschließend geht es nach Russland. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich England wieder sehe (bis ich mich der Vergangenheit stellen muss), und ich weiß noch nicht, ob mich das traurig macht oder erleichtert. _

_Bist du manchmal einsam, Drachenhüter?_

_(Du brauchst nicht antworten. Ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen, aber wenn du es bevorzugst, dann behalte deinen Stolz und sage _Nein_.)_

_Du wirst es mir vermutlich nicht glauben, doch ich mochte Rumänien. Und die Drachen, die dir so am Herzen liegen. _

_Lass nicht zu, dass sie dich verbrennen, Drachenhüter._

Charlie runzelt die Stirn und legt den Brief beiseite, um die anderen Bögen zu betrachten. Sie sind eng bedruckt und tragen den offiziellen Stempel des Britischen Ministeriums für Zauberei.

_Protokoll Gerichtssitzung XII/1 Theodore Nott, 30. November 1998, Gerichtssaal 3 _kann er oben lesen,

_in Anwesenheit der Öffentlichkeit_

_Vorsitz: Bors Temperley_

_Verteidigung: Cador Dixon_

Und statt einen rumänischen Brief zu entschlüsseln, liest Charlie englische Gerichtsakten.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Schlussbemerkung:** Da sind wir nun also am Ende angelangt. Aber das Ende einer Geschichte, ist nur der Anfang einer weiteren, nicht wahr? Es gibt unglaublich viele Details, die es schließlich nicht in die Finalversion dieser Geschichte geschafft haben, aber die in meinem Kopf nur allzu deutlich existieren und von daher: Vielleicht wird es irgendwann weitergehen mit Charlie und Theo. Sollten Fragen offen geblieben sind: Ich bemühe mich, sie so gut zu beantworten, wie ich nur kann.


End file.
